Trapped Together!
by flyntorres'06
Summary: Two of the richest and most popular teens in Konoha were left with no other choice but to get married. Find out why and how they'll live with it...
1. Prologue

My new story is here! I hope you like this one. Comments and suggestions are highly accepted. THANKS!

_NARUSAKU_

**Prologue**

In one corner of a poorly lit room, a dark figure could be seen sitting on a business chair. Its hair was disheveled, its ends poking everywhere. Its features were illuminated by the only light of the room: a lamp.

Haruno Jinno was staring in disbelief at the document on his oaken desk. _"This is impossible." _He mentally groaned.

He leaned forward, putting his now heavy head in his hands. "What do I do?"

The troubled man heard the door click open. "Dear," the voice of his wife echoed around the room, "Minato's here."

Jinno closed his dark green eyes, contemplating the situation.

After a moment of hesitation, the man finally spoke. "Send him in, Yuuki."

The woman looked at her husband worriedly before closing the door.

Haruno Yuuki sighed.

She walked through the hallway leading to the main lobby of their modest home. Well… It wasn't quite **that **modest since her only daughter's friends classify it as a mansion.

As she neared the living area, she could see the spiky blond locks of their guest. He must've heard her arrival since he turned around, revealing his cerulean eyes. "Ah, Yuuki." He smiled.

"Minato." She smiled back. "He's in his office." The woman pointed to the direction she came from. "You know where that is."

The blond man laughed. "Yes."

"You could go there now." Yuuki walked casually towards another direction. "I need to go to the kitchen."

Minato nodded as he strutted to his old friend's office. In a matter of minutes, he was in front of the familiar room's mahogany door. The man knocked twice to let the occupant of the room know that he was there. "You may come in, Minato."

The blond man swung the door open quietly, his eyes meeting the dark interior of the office. "I didn't know you became a vampire, Jinno." He joked.

The said man stood from his chair and strode towards the sofas in the middle of the room. "Stop goofing around." He sat down. "We need to talk about your proposal."

"No other choice anymore?" The blond asked sadly.

Jinno nodded. "Yeah." He sighed heavily. "Namikaze Minato… Let's just get this over with."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A pink-haired girl descended down the flight of stairs of their home, humming to herself. Her attention was drawn when two men came out from one of their house's many hallways. "Dad?" She also recognized the other male. "Uncle Minato?"

The men both turned around to face her, but the teen elegantly arched one of her pink eyebrows when her father deliberately avoided her gaze. "Still early in the morning and you're both now working your butts off?" The girl said, dismissing her father's strange behavior.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond man grinned cheerfully. "Getting ready for school I presume." He said after taking in the appearance of the girl.

Haruno Sakura approached them in her uniform. She wore a collared white shirt underneath a blue sweater vest. Her hips were nicely accentuated by a short pink checkered pleated skirt. A pair of long black socks just a few inches higher than her knees hid the rest of her creamy legs. She also wore a white-silver birch Espera II Canvas Ballerina Flats. A black ribbon hung around the collar of her shirt. The small symbol of the prestigious Konoha University was embroidered on the right sleeve. "I'm actually on my way there." She lifted her white handbag.

Minato looked at her with puzzled cerulean eyes. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

Sakura cringed at the similarities between the president of Namikaze Co. and _him_. "I guess I don't have much time." She looked around, hoping that her mother wasn't around. "And I'm on a diet."

"Eh?" Minato glanced at his friend beside him, only to see Jinno shrug. "But your body's fine to me."

"I-It is?" The pink-haired girl blushed.

The man in front of her smiled then nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle Minato!" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I better go now." She kissed her father as well, but he still looked like something is bothering him. The teen once again just ignored it. She rushed pass him, going for the door.

"Sakura-chan…" The voice of the blond stopped her from her track. She turned around, facing a different side of Minato. "If you don't mind, please tell my son to come home as soon as classes are over." His tone was serious. "I'd like to discuss some… important matters with him."

The girl let a curse slip out of her lips, quiet enough that only she could hear. _"I have to talk to __**that **__jerk?" _She told herself inside her head. But despite her discomfort, she nodded once.

Before she could turn around to finally leave, her father spoke for the first time. "I'd like to talk to you, too, Sakura." Jinno's green orbs, which were much like his daughter's, stared at the girl unwavering. "Come home after class."

"_Did I do something wrong?" _The pink-haired teen mentally asked herself. "Yes, Dad." And with that, she bolted for the door.

_NARUSAKU_

(Sakura's POV)

I sighed for the nth time inside my black Porsche. "Is there something the matter, Sakura-san?" My driver glanced at me in the front view mirror.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Don't worry, Yuu." I looked out the window. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

He didn't ask anything more. We just rode in silence until the school was in sight.

Konoha University is by far one of the best schools in the country. Its standards are set high. Students who are rich, talented, or intelligent can be found here.

Yuu pulled up in front of the massive gate of the school, wishing me a good day. "Pick me up early." I said to him before I got out.

I took the usual stone path I take going to our building. A soft breeze gently swayed my pink locks. I was happily enjoying it when someone suddenly hugged me from behind, making me squeak in surprise. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" A rugged male voice greeted directly through my ear.

I growled in annoyance when I matched the voice with a face. "Naruto!" I elbowed him in the gut, making him groan then finally letting go of me. I faced the jerk, only to see him still clutching the place where I hit him. "What were you thinking, idiot?"

Uzumaki Naruto winced as he straightened his body. "I just wanted to greet you." He took a step forward. But the boy halted as he groaned in pain once more. "You might want to control that brute force of yours, Sakura-chan." He smirked when he saw me glare. "You can easily kill anybody with that." 

"Then I'm going to use it to kill you!" I bellowed as I threw a punch towards Naruto. But my fist only managed to hit some of his disheveled blond hair as he ducked to avoid my rage.

I heard him chuckle. I was caught off guard when he grabbed the wrist of my extended arm and twirled it around to my back, making me a prisoner again. I struggled to free myself but to no avail. "I think you forgot that we were in the same self-defense class before?"

"Let go of me, Naruto!"

I could feel his breath on my nape then in my ear. "I kindda like you in this vulnerable state." He whispered, causing me to blush furiously.

Before I could say something to retort, he let go of his hold on me. "Well…" I turned, my face still hot from my blush. "See you in class, Sakura-chan!" The only son of Namikaze Minato and sole heir to their company stood a few feet from me. He was wearing a white collared shirt under the same blue sweater vest I was wearing, only a whole lot bigger. His black chino pants were with a black leather chain. He also wore a pair of white Lacoste Swerve XP sneakers that I remember he bought a few months ago. Naruto's red cotton tie hung loosely around his neck. The same symbol was also on his right sleeve. "See ya!" He waved then walked away casually.

"Damn you." I panted, still enraged. "Wait 'til your Dad talks to you." As soon as that came out of my mouth, I slapped my forehead. I've forgotten all about Uncle Minato's request. "I just have to tell the idiot in class." I sighed as I continued on the path I was on.

_NARUSAKU_

I dropped my bag on the chair which was beside Yamanaka Ino's seat. I glided smoothly pass her, but still noticing my best friend's curious gaze.

My emerald eyes spotted its target.

Naruto was now in his usual behavior when around unfamiliar people: stoic and quiet. I don't know why he changes from an entirely different person to another. I'm always too irritated with him to ask.

The blond stared at me with inquisitive cerulean eyes, fighting a smirk to show on his face. "Yes?" He asked nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop acting cool, Naruto." This statement forced a chuckle from the blond. "Uncle Minato asked me to tell you that you should come home immediately from school."

"Why?"

"He needs to tell you something."

He pondered about it for a moment. "What is it?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "He didn't tell me."

The bell rang.

I returned to my seat, never waiting to hear another word from the boy.

Kakashi-sensei entered twenty minutes late. He just smiled under his weird mask of some sort while the majority of class complained about his tardiness. "I lost track of time." The silver-haired man briefly explained. "Let's move on to our lesson for today."

The rest of the day went by quickly.

_NARUSAKU_

"Let's hang out, Forehead!" Ino grabbed me by the arm.

I pulled away from her. "Can't, Pig." I pointed to Yuu and the car outside the gates of the school. "My dad needs to talk to me about something."

My skinny blond friend smirked. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing." I gazed pass her. "Go ask Tenten and Hinata."

Two other girls were approaching. One is with light brown eyes and auburn hair tied into two buns. Her companion looked at us with very pale eyes and long silky dark hair.

The girl with pale eyes bowed down. "Hello, Sakura-chan…" Then towards Ino. "…Ino-chan."

"Hinata!" I giggled. "You don't have to do that."

Hyuuga Hinata blushed. "O-Okay."

"So…" The other female with hair tied into buns spoke. "Where are you guys going?"

"Actually, Tenten, I'm going home." I heard a grumble from Ino. "My father told me to go home early."

"Oh."

My best friend twirled a few strands of her light blond hair in her fingers. "I'm going to have some fun." She glanced hopefully at Tenten and Hinata. "Wanna come with me?"

"I'll pass." Tenten pulled out her phone. "They need me at the shop.

Hinata looked like she was about to faint. "I-I'd love to, Ino-chan…" She poked her fingers with one another. "B-But Neji-niisan and I have t-to attend a meeting."

Ino sighed. "Then I have no choice but to go home as well."

"Maybe next time, Pig." I shifted my emerald orbs towards one direction, seeing Naruto about to enter his own cherry red Ferrari. He smiled when he saw me. I just averted my gaze.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. "Uzumaki sure treats you differently than the rest of us." Ino had a devilish smile. "I can smell something in the air."

I rolled my eyes. "That's just your breath, Pig." I started walking to the car, its door opened for me by Yuu.

"What did you say, Billboard Brow?" I heard Ino shout.

I just waved, never turning back. "Bye, guys!"

I entered my Porshe. It rumbled to life. Then we were off.

I really wasn't looking forward to going home. Something is nagging at the back of my head that the thing that my father wants to talk to me about would be something really bad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Naruto's POV)

I ascended the stairway of our two-story mansion, juggling my car keys in one hand. It took me by surprise when I learned that Dad went to the Haruno residence very early in the morning.

Now at the very top, I proceeded to the door leading to my Dad's study-slash-office. It was unlocked so I entered without knocking. I squinted my eyes as they tried to block the light that was coming through the wall made up of windows. And when I've adjusted, I saw the figure of the man I was looking for, standing to see the view outside. "Old man…?" Namikaze Minato turned. "I heard you want to talk to me." I sat down on one of the leather chairs of the room.

"Naruto." Dad smiled. "Yes…" He paused suddenly, maybe contemplating words to use. "There is something I need to tell you."

"And…" I gestured for my Dad to continue. "What is it?"

He hesitated for a minute but then he strode to a chair, one that was across mine. "Son." He sighed as he sat down. "This will be extremely hard for you."

I raised an eyebrow.

My father massaged his temple. "You know that in the corporate world, a person must give up something in order to achieve another." I didn't respond, forcing him to continue. "And as the only heir to our business, you're expected to do the same in due time."

I stared at the man in front of me. "Yes." I nodded. "You've explained to me many times."

"Naruto…" My dad kneaded his hands together. "I think that time is now upon us."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"We now need you to give up something."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And what is it?"

Namikaze Minato was in his president-of-a-company state. His whole appearance and being show authority and power. "Your being a single man."

My jaw dropped. "My being single?" I said, seeking clarification. He just looked at me gravely. "I have to get married?"

Dad only nodded once.

"Is our company in trouble?"

He shook his head. "No. It's not our company…"

"Then why do I have to get married?" I said in rage as I stood up, cutting off whatever my father had to say.

"Son, sit down." He ordered.

I didn't.

My father sighed, averting his gaze downwards. "Jinno's company is in danger of going out, Naruto." He looked up to hold my gaze. "And thousands will be left jobless."

"You mean…"

Dad stood up from the chair and faced me. "Yes, son." He grabbed my tense shoulders, our similar cerulean eyes meeting. "You have to marry Haruno Sakura."

_NARUSAKU_

(Sakura's POV)

I plopped down on my bed after running away from my dad's office. I clenched and unclenched my hands on my lap. _"I can't believe it!" _ Tears were stinging my eyes.

I then heard footsteps approaching my room in a hurry. "Sakura…" My mom sat beside me. I felt her soothing hand on my back.

"D-Don't I have a choice here?" My voice shook as I tried to restrain myself not to shout. I buried my sorrow-filled emerald eyes at the cause of all this. My father only stood there, saying nothing. "Answer me!"

He sighed. "I wish you did have a choice here, Sakura. I really do."

"My father is selling me so that his company would be saved…?" Hot tears were now streaming down my cold face.

Shaking his head, my father knelt in front of me. "That's not true, sweetie." He took my hands in his. "You know how much I love you." His eyes were also wet with tears. "And if I'd also have an alternative, I wouldn't even have to consider this."

I just continued to cry.

"I-I'll let you think about it, Sakura." His fingers gently wiped my face. "But please remember that I'm not asking you this as your father." He then stood up, towering me and Mom. "I'm here as someone who has many lives in his hands." He left my room after that.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." My mom said as she enveloped me in a tight embrace. "I couldn't do anything."

My sobs grew louder each passing second.

I just sat there on my pink king-sized bed with my mom humming a lullaby in my ear to make me stop crying.

I was thankful when my mind and body finally gave in to sleep: A temporary escape from this living nightmare.

_NARUSAKU_

(Normal POV)

Konoha University was unusually quiet today. Most of the students and teachers just strutted silently along the corridors and school grounds.

A certain blond boy was even more sullen-looking than the rest. He was sitting on one of their school's park benches, eyebrows knit together in concentration and frustration.

The sound of footsteps caused the boy's cerulean orbs to shift their gaze. A girl with unusual pink hair staggered along the path. "Sakura-chan..?" The boy called out to her softly as to not startle the fragile female he can see today.

Sakura stared at the blond tiredly with puffy eyes that give off so much misery that the boy winced as his chest constricted.

He tried to coax her to say something by locking gazes with the pink-haired girl, but she walked away suddenly, leaving the boy dumbfounded on the bench.

His cerulean eyes swept after Sakura. But rather than taking the curb going to the entrance of their assigned building, the girl maintained her slow pace towards the rear of the structure.

The blond finally decided to stand up and follow her.

Haruno Sakura disappeared around the corner. When the boy caught up with her, she was now facing him with her arms crossed in front of her.

The girl was expecting him to follow her here.

And she was right.

"Did you have any idea about it?" The pink-haired teen asked the person before her.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Naruto! You know what I'm talking about." At last, her eyes blazed with strong emotion.

The boy was silent for a few minutes, thinking of what to say. "I know about it." Naruto finally exclaimed.

Sakura shot him a glare. "You knew but you didn't tell me?" She spoke through her teeth. "You are such a bastard!" The girl rushed forward, wanting nothing more than to leave.

But a calloused hand grabbed her arm, preventing her to go any further. "Don't accuse me so quickly, Sakura." The blond teen said without looking at the girl who was facing the opposite direction beside him.

"Why can't I? It's true anyway." The girl pulled on her arm from his solid grip. "Get your filthy hand off me."

Naruto pushed Sakura's back against the wall so suddenly that it shocked the girl. "I never told you I knew about it. I said I know about it."

The girl opened her mouth to say something.

The blue-eyed teen released a tired sigh. "Remember when my dad wanted to talk to me yesterday?" Her jade eyes slightly widened in understanding. "That's when I learned about our… predicament." Naruto had a hard time completing the sentence.

She groaned. "I can't believe this." Her face was buried in her hands. "And to think they actually thought we'd agree."

An awkward silence followed.

"I agreed." Naruto had his eyes fixed on something else as she snapped her head up at him.

"W-What did you say?"

He still refused to look at Sakura. "I -uhm- said yes to the marriage."

The pink-haired girl knitted her brows together. "Why?"

"Because it felt like it was the right thing to do."

Many emotions showed on her pale face, a whole lot different from the one she had earlier. "Are you crazy?"

That's when the blond looked at the girl. "No-"

"Then why did you say yes? Sakura cut him off.

Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I told you. It was the right th-"

"Right?" She was angry. "Right?" And it showed. "Naruto, they're taking away our freedom. Tell me what's right about that."

"What is this freedom you so proudly speak of compared to what we can do to the millions of people who are depending on your company?" The boy said, finding the courage to reason out.

Naruto continued when she didn't answer. "I wouldn't mind being the sacrifice in this situation." He slightly turned his body to the right. "Now my question for you…" He paused. "Are you willing to be one, too, Sakura?"

With that, he left.

The pink-haired girl could only stare at the blond's retreating form, acknowledging his point.

_NARUSAKU_

Classes were now over but a certain pink-haired girl was still not acting like herself. She just strutted along side her friends who were evidently worried about her.

They tried talking to her but the teen would just smile, tell them she's okay, and then revert back to her previous condition.

Until she reached her house, nothing really changed. She was still speechless.

"Where's Dad?" Sakura questioned her mother who was cutting a green pepper into tiny strips.

Yuuki took the time to observe her daughter. Once she saw the fierce look on the Sakura's face, she frowned in understanding. "He's in our room."

The girl only nodded before walking away immediately.

"_I've made my choice here." _The teen mentally said. _"I just hope I won't regret it later." _She didn't even pay attention to the expensive decorations that this particular hallway has. She didn't even spare a single glance to any of the servants who greeted her.

_NARUSAKU_

A knock echoed inside the room of Uzumaki Naruto who was reading a magazine. He sighed when that sound repeatedly made his head bang. "Come in!" He said a little too loudly.

The knob turned. And in comes one of their maids. "Naruto-sama," she bowed down, "your father is requesting you to come down."

"Tell him I'm busy."

Silence.

"He said it's important." The woman insisted.

"Tsk." Naruto set the reading material hard on the bed as he got up. He ruffled his always unruly hair with his hands. "Fine."

The maid bowed down once again and left the room.

The boy sighed. _"This is tiring." _He started walking, his hands shoved deep inside his pocket. As he neared the main lobby of their home, Naruto noticed that his father wasn't alone. There, sitting on the long couch was the Haruno family. "What are you doing here?" The young Uzumaki directed his query to the Haruno heiress.

It took a while before Sakura answered. "We're here to discuss the marriage." Her voice was just a flat tone.

Nonetheless, Naruto's eyes widened at the girl's revelation.

_NARUSAKU_

Chapter 2 of this story done! Hope you like it thus far. I'd appreciate it if you'd submit comments and suggestions. I'll try to upload the next chapters soon. THANKS!

_flyntorres_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The seemingly short weekend has now passed by. Today is the start of another long week of school. And today is the day that the plan officially commences.

A Ferrari stopped in its usual parking slot just outside Konoha U's entrance. "Ready?" A male voice asked inside the vehicle.

"Let's just get this done." A woman replied.

Hordes of students were still outside of their classrooms, waiting for the bell to ring. Some were chatting happily, a few guys were playing catch, several were just arriving and the others just stood around.

When the door to the driver's seat of the Ferrari opened, boys and girls who were close by had their eyes focused to the person coming out of it. They watched as he slung his backpack on one shoulder then strolled to the other door of his car, opening it, too, letting another person come out.

Noise of combined murmurs erupted. Two of the richest people of the University coming to school together! This is really big news.

The noise grew louder when the blond boy and the pink-haired girl walked inside the premises hand in hand. Some of the crowd's conversation was loud enough for the pair to hear:

"Are they together?"

"I-I think so…"

"I didn't know Sakura was with that guy."

"Yeah! I thought Naruto doesn't even speak."

Similar dialogues were made in the halls of their building when other students saw their hands still linked together. The only time they had to let go was when the door to their classroom loomed.

News must have reached their classmates. They were too silent when the couple entered. Naruto and Sakura tottered to their respective chairs after a moment of hesitation by the entrance.

"Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of newly discovered animal, Ino." The pink-haired girl requested to her friend.

"I will after you tell me how you and Uzumaki happened."

Sakura sighed heavily. "That's none of your business."

Still with something to say, the flower-loving girl parted her mouth.

But the bell rung, cutting off whatever she had to retort to her friend.

Hatake Kakashi came in just a few minutes after, much to everyone's surprise. "Settle down, settle down." He told his students who were congratulating him.

The one-eyed teacher was about to start the lesson in algebra, with chalk in hand, when the blond boy at the very back of his class stood up and started approaching him. "Yes…? What is it, Naruto?"

The teen fixed his usually loosened tie. "I would like to change seats, Kakashi-sensei."

The statement of said boy raised quite a fuss inside the room.

"And what would be the reason for this sudden arrangement?" The teacher asked, amused and confused at the same time. It wasn't like Naruto to speak out, especially with something like this.

The blond cleared his throat before answering. "I would like to sit beside Haruno-san."

Gasps were heard.

Ino, who was intently listening to the conversation, stared at the back of Naruto with absolute shock written all over her face. She transferred her gaze towards her seatmate.

Sakura's green orbs were also wide, indicating her innocence on the matter.

A long pause was casted upon the entire room. Kakashi was the one to break it. "Well… If Sakura would also want to, there's no problem."

The girl nodded.

"Hey!" They all turned to the Yamanaka daughter. "Where do I sit if he gets to keep my chair?" She pointed to Naruto.

Their sensei scratched the back of his silver hair, analyzing the situation. "We can't place Naruto there." The blond was about to complain, but Kakashi held up a hand. "He's too big and tall. The ones at the back will have a hard time."

A few laughed.

"Shikamaru," he said, addressing someone who was assigned on the chair beside the blond, "if you'd like, kindly exchange seats with Sakura."

The lazy boy has his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Troublesome." He said as he took his time standing up and picking up his things.

When Shikamaru was now beside the pink-haired girl, she gathered her book and pen, and stuffed them inside her red PRADA Striped Canvas Tote. She stole one last glance at Ino. "Thanks, Pig."

The periwinkle-eyed girl huffed. "Don't think I won't ask you for something in return, Forehead." But despite her threat, she smiled.

The other girl returned the favor then strode to her new seat. Her new seatmate was still up front, talking to their teacher.

When the blond was done, he bowed his head down as his sign of gratitude to Kakashi and then to Shikamaru and Ino. Naruto returned to his seat with the eyes of his classmates plastered on him.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" His new partner in crime berated, quiet enough so only they could hear but still loud and hard to get her point across.

The boy had a bored expression on. "Our mission is to make this affair as normal as we possibly can. Live with it."

Sakura glared. And for the second time in her entire school life, she just let their sensei talk without her actually hearing anything.

_NARUSAKU_

(Naruto's POV)

Lunch at the cafeteria is clearly a thing I'm not used to. I've always preferred to eat where I can be alone. And this is far from what I want.

Part of our scheme was to stick together most of the time. But this! This is nuts.

"I don't see why we have to do this." I walked rigidly, tray of food in my nervous hands, while I try to avoid people acting like kids.

My pink-haired companion gazed at me with an evil glint in her emerald eyes. "People need to be notified we're an item. Live. With. It."

Ugh. I'll get my payback soon.

We placed ourselves and our lunches on a table at the center of the venue. I could literally feel their stares. I hate this feeling.

"Hey!"I snapped back when Sakura's voice called over someone.

Ino.

She must have noticed the odd expression I had on as she sat down across Sakura. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

I nodded once and picked up my fork.

"Your boyfriend still doesn't socialize even though he's with you, huh." Ino teased.

I saw Sakura roll her eyes in my peripheral vision. "Whatever, Pig."

They began eating, too, after a few more snide remarks. These two have the most unlikely friendship I had ever laid eyes on.

I was halfway through my lasagna when a huge figure plopped down beside me.

I jumped a little.

"Hello!" Akamichi Chouji greeted before digging in his steak.

Another person slid down beside Ino, across from me. "This is the least crowded table we could find." My old seatmate, Nara Shikamaru, briefly explained.

I shrugged. "I owe you one anyway."

Someone giggled from amongst us. "This is really rare. First of all, Uzumaki spoke several times today." Ino was getting on my nerves. "Second, they're hanging with us," she nudged towards Chouji and Shikamaru, "and lastly, you're together." Now she was referring to me and Sakura.

I seized eating. _"She's right." _I admitted inside my head.

Sakura, who was eating a Caesar salad, also stopped.

"Are you ready to tell me everything, Sakura?" The girl with hair lighter than mine challenged.

This is bad.

I straightened my body, preparing to answer this myself. But Sakura beat me to it.

"We were already dating since Junior High. We weren't allowed to reveal about the two of us. Not until today at least. Our parents said it would be too much trouble." She spoke hurriedly.

Ino creased her thin eyebrows as if trying to recall. Shikamaru only murmured something like "troublesome". Chouji just kept on devouring his meat.

Then the curious periwinkle eyes of Ino held my own, seeking confirmation. "Ahh. Yeah! We," I noticed Sakura peer at me, "would make quite the commotion if the press got word of our relationship back then.

I released a breath of relief when she nodded her head. "That would have been a problem indeed." She attempted to unseal the cap of a cranberry juice bottle but failing miserably.

The pineapple head boy at her side offered his assistance by extending a hand for the stubborn drink.

She handed it to him. And after just a couple of turns, the cap came off. Shikamaru gave her the drink back. 'Thanks."

"I think you should quit your diet, Ino-pig." Sakura laughed.

Our other female companion only pulled up her right eyebrow skeptically while wiping juice from her upper lip.

By this time, I've already finished my grub.

"Weird." Can't this girl ever stop blabbering? "People are avoiding this table."

"It's probably because we're grouped together right now. And…" Chouji spoke so suddenly. "I think it's the first time Naruto ever ate here."

I thought about that for a moment. _"It is my very first time."_

And about the former reason Chouji gave, this table is pretty much intimidating. I mean… the people in it.

We're probably some of the most powerful and influential students in this school. Maybe even in the entire world.

Akamichi here is the successor of a lot of first-class restaurants all over the world. This, I think, is a major contributor on why he loves food so much.

Shikamaru is the laziest guy I know but he is also the smartest. And besides that, he's supposed to inherit the shipping line business of his family.

Despite her sassy attitude, Ino should be quite capable in running her family's flower plantations and keep their shops on the right track.

Haruno Sakura is to someday take over the many hospitals and medical facilities they have from over 21 countries. That's why I couldn't understand how they got into a big financial crisis.

Anyway, there's me. I'm the sole heir to the many line of businesses my father's corporation has. We have a telecommunications business, a leading car manufacturing business, a software company, hotels, resorts, and so much more.

So as I secretly observe the other students occupying the cafeteria, I couldn't really blame them for admiring, fearing, and hating us.

We live a life filled with unimaginable luxuries.

A life always exposed to fears and threats.

And as my eye got caught by the laughing pink-haired girl on my right while she got out of her seat…

A life always accompanied by regrets and great sacrifices.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry this took too long. I was busy with school work and all. But, anyway, the new chapter is here. I'm going to try and add the next one real soon. Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated here. Well, ENJOY! _flyntorres_

_NARUSAKU_

**Chapter 4**

(Normal POV)

It's still Thursday. But Konoha University is already bustling with so much energy and undeniable excitement for the upcoming weekend.

In classroom A-1, group discussions in Science were keeping the students busy.

Their subject teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, decided to go out a while to do something "important". But the class knew him well enough to tell that Asuma-sensei just went out for a quick smoke.

The respective leaders of each of the five groups are dutifully doing their jobs.

One of the leaders is Sakura who was apparently having difficulty in controlling the urge to strangle someone as she spoke about their project. Her group mates were now cowering in fear and worry… except one.

Their blond member was smirking deviously at her. He has been making fun of her since this morning. "I really don't get the concept of your idea for our project, Sakura." Oh how he loved seeing her so pissed off!

"Well, Naruto, if you really can't, you can just leave. We don't need someone who is so stupid that he is unable to grasp anything at all." The pink-haired girl said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. I will." Naruto stood up and went to the door.

"H-Haruno-san, will sensei allow this?" The group's scribe questioned.

Sakura growled. There is no way Asuma would ever give them that high of a mark if one of them is unwilling to cooperate. "Idiot! Come back here!"

"You said to leave. And I will do as you wish." The blond paced slowly to the door.

_NARUSAKU_

(Sakura's POV)

I don't know what got into me. I just grabbed the nearest object I could find: a notebook on my arm rest. And before I knew it, the writing tablet was hurtling towards the jerk.

But damn him and his reflexes! He avoided the hit just in the nick of time.

The door suddenly opened revealing a smiling Asuma.

However, this happy expression of his soon faded when he saw what was coming.

Uh-oh!

The notebook slapped Asuma-sensei on the face. My other classmates drew breaths sharply. Naruto straightened his back and he turned to me. A smirk showed on his face. "Nice one." He mouthed.

Ino faced me. "You're in deep trouble, Sakura."

Yep.

Asuma-sensei's lips were set in a straight line while he advanced to the teacher's desk. "I demand to know who threw that." His tone was serious.

Some of the people in the room casted their eyes upon me. It took me a moment to raise my hand but I did.

Our teacher was flabbergasted but he regained composure. "I didn't know you could do such a thing, Sakura." He sounds dismayed.

"It was an accident, sensei." I tried to reason out. "I was aiming for Uzumaki-san but he ducked. Then you came in." A blush crept to my face.

"Accident or not," he pulled a drawer from the cabinet ajar, "it needs punishment."

I dipped my head lower in embarrassment. _"Detention?" _I thought bitterly. _"Kami, what did I ever do to you?"_

"Hmn. It seems I ran out of detention slips."

I sighed in relief.

"Ah! I know." Sensei shoved a hand in his right pocket and took out a key. "The storage room is in need of a little tidying up." He motioned me to get it. "You will spend a considerable amount of time there until tomorrow. Go there after the last period."

He deposited the key in my palm. "Yes, sensei."

I went back to my group with head held up high this time. My classmates continued on with their tasks. The bastard also came back. I just sat still…

But inside, I was already regretting my decision. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

_NARUSAKU_

A little tidying up my butt…! The storage room is hell on the loose!

My mouth was wide open as I scrutinized the place. Boxes full of junk were everywhere; broken chairs and tables were clumsily placed at a few locations; books and stacks of papers were cluttered on the floor; and several other things were on the shelves against the walls.

A few hours for two consecutive days wouldn't be enough to make the room even half decent.

I groaned as I carefully set down my bag on one of the tables. "Better get started I guess."

I heaved boxes off of the top of others, holding my breath as to not inhale the dust that circulated around me. Trophies, illustration boards, music sheets and other items were inside most of them.

I was now picking things that could stay and throwing the ones that would be better off being recycled when a voice broke my solemnity. "This is actually a pretty nice job for you." It instantly made my blood boil.

Naruto was leaning against the frame of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching you of course." The big jerk answered matter-of-factly.

I was now seething. "Leave me alone, Naruto!"

He raised both his hands. "Hey, hey! Calm down. I was just kidding." I resumed my work. "You want me to wait for you, Sakura-chan?"

"No."

Naruto didn't say anything for a while that I thought he left already. "Are you sure?" Guess not…

"Yes."

I heard him shift. "Okay then. I'm going."

The blond's heavy footsteps were really loud as it resonated in the empty corridor. They become softer and softer until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I was alone again.

_NARUSAKU_

Damn it.

My dirty hands were placed on my hips as I study the storage room. It was not as messy as it was before but…

This is taking an eternity!

It's my second day here. I somehow managed to cut the number of stuff in this room in half. In fact, there are fewer boxes and the defective fitments were arranged more orderly.

I drew out a tired sigh as I climbed up the ladder I was on earlier. I had been putting up old books, some trophies, ancient-looking devices, and a few other objects on the shelves. They were so dusty that I had to wipe them first before finally placing them on the sturdy surface.

"Still not finished I see." A husky male voice startled me. I had to stay put for a moment so that I could regain my balance on the ladder. I looked to see who my unexpected guest was.

Kami, will this guy ever stop bothering me?

"What now, Naruto?" I frowned.

He just shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you're doing. That's all."

"Well," my free hand gestured around the room, "you've seen it. Now go." I returned to my disturbed work.

Naruto's laugh echoed in the dark room we were in. The sole light that gave illumination wasn't really enough. The farthest sides and corners of the area were still shrouded in shadows.

I raised my eyebrow at this. "You're laughing because…?"

"Because…" He paused to breath. "You amuse me, love."

I gagged at what he just called me. "Don't call me that, idiot!" But I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Naruto chuckled. "Why not? I am your soon-to-be husband." He scratched a spot on his left cheek.

"You're a lousy one then." I retorted. "You got your soon-to-be wife in this kind of situation."

"I wasn't the one who lost my temper, Sakura." The jerk answered back with as much confidence as he had before. "I told you to control it, didn't I?"

Once I saw his features form a smirk, I just wanted to kill the bastard right then and there. My body turned automatically to bellow at Naruto. But the movement was so abrupt that it caused the ladder to lean sidewards. I froze to prevent the worst from happening.

It was too late though. The unstable equipment kept falling towards the floor, with me still on it. The only thought that crossed my mind was to grab unto something. My hand shot out and held the closest thing to me: the shelf.

But the black thundering cloud of misfortune was over my head these days. Instead of being a help to me, the old piece of furnishing gave. I actually pulled it with me.

I was prepared to hit the ground and endure whatever will fall on me when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders protectively. My sudden weight to the figure must have been too much at the moment that he also stumbled downwards. I landed on my back without much pain felt. I kept my eyes closed. My ears twitched at every noise that the objects falling made.

My green orbs fluttered open when I heard a groan of pain above me. "Damn!" Naruto hissed curses. They widened as the sight of my unwanted visitor's face that was crumpled in agony loomed above. The shelf had landed on his back. But the worst thing I saw was the large gash on the left side of his head. "Are you okay, Sakura?" He still managed to whisper.

I stared in horror as blood began to slowly come out of the wound and drench his bright locks in red. "Y-Yeah."

Naruto smiled a smile of relief. "That's good."

I took shallow and ragged breaths while I continued to gaze at the wound. The boy removed the heavy thing on his back as he assumed a sitting position. I followed soon. "Naruto, you're bleeding." I pointed out.

"Eh?" He seemed oblivious to the hot liquid pouring out of him. "He let his hand trail lightly on one side of his head. "I guess I am. One of those trophies must have done this."

I felt a nerve pulse at his attitude. Even at a time like this he was an idiot. "Why are you calm about this? You're injured, Naruto. We need to get you to the clinic." I stood up, ignoring the dust that clung to my uniform. I reached for Naruto's arm and pulled him to his feet. We started for the exit.

He resisted after a few steps though. "Naruto! We need to go!" I said worried and irritated at the same time.

He shook his head. "This is nothing, Sakura. And besides," Naruto checked his watch, "the nurse is long gone by now."

He directed the watch to me.

6:00 p.m.

Half an hour left until the school closes. _"It's impossible to get this done by then." _My eyes darted at the things on the floor. The fallen shelf and ladder managed to knock over some boxes, spilling its contents.

The place was a mess all over again.

I looked over at Naruto. The blood was now cascading down his left temple. Using my fingers, I turned his head slightly to study his wound more. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was earlier. Maybe I could apply first aid to it for now.

"Come." I guided him to a nearby table. "Sit." The blond looked confused for a split second but obeyed my command nevertheless.

I drew out a scarf from inside my bag. And luckily I brought with me a bottle of alcohol just in case. When I was about to dab the semi-wet cloth unto his wound, Naruto held my wrist. "Just be gentle, Sakura-chan." This statement of his reminded me of an event that happened when we were still kids.

I could still remember this idiot's tear-stained younger face as I treated his wound on the knee. He got it when we were playing tag around his family's garden.

I stole a quick glance at Naruto. Unlike before, the teenage boy in front of me is not crying. In fact, his more mature features were set in a calm expression. "You don't seem worried at all if I would be gentle or not."

He shrugged. "Knowing you, you'd always control that strength of yours whenever someone is in need of your help."

I smiled as the cloth slowly began to remove the blood. Because of the dim light, I had to move closer to Naruto. He tensed. "Did it hurt?" I asked, stopping temporarily.

He shook his head.

I craned my neck to the side for a better view of the gash. My white scarf absorbed most of the hot red liquid. The only problem now is what to cover it with. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmn?" His cerulean orbs looked at me from the side. They were a bit drowsy.

"Give me your scarf. We'll use it as a wrap around your head."

His hand moved from its position on his lap and it disappeared moments later inside his pocket. Naruto pulled out a midnight blue cloth. "Here." He handed it to me.

I folded it a couple of times until it became a single strip. I reached behind his head, making sure the scarf would hide the wound. But I stopped my hands in mid-air when my patient leaned forward to give me access.

Though I wish he just stayed put. Naruto's breath was literally tickling my neck. It wasn't entirely bad. Actually, it felt nice. I just think it's a bit awkward.

I kept my mouth shut as I went on to knotting the cloth behind his head. A giggle escaped me when the ends barely met.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "This is unusual." I guess he isn't used to this kind of feminine act from me.

Pulling back, I cleared my throat. "The scarf won't fit. You're head is too big." An amused smile tugged on my lips.

The boy in front of me pouted. I laughed. "Very funny, Sakura-chan." But he was having a hard time concealing a smile of his own.

I was still trying to compose myself when I thought of a way to bind the scarf. I lifted the hems of my skirt for a little bit, searching for something. "What the heck are you doing?" Naruto asked in a high-pitched voice. I gazed at his incredulous expression, a tint of red suprisingly colored his cheeks.

Feeling a bit playful, I decided to tease him. "Since we're all alone and you're apparently my boyfriend, we'll do something fun." I stepped closer to him.

"Not a good joke." He backed away. The blush darkened when my fingers returned to the hems of my skirt. "Sakura!"

I smirked. "Come here, Naruto..." My left hand clutched his blue scarf. My right secretly held the object I found.

When the blond took too long to do what I told him to do, I grabbed his tie and yanked him to me. He was too shocked to resist. His eyes just shut. "Wrap the scarf around me already." He demanded.

I laughed. "I was just joking, Naruto. You look like you're going to pass out any minute now."

He huffed.

For the second time, the cloth went around his head. I managed to bind the ends with a safety pin which I always keep with me in case of an emergency. After I made sure the improvised bandage was secure, I pulled back. "Done." I smiled at my work.

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned widely. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" An image of a younger version of my companion flashed before me: The boy I spent most of my childhood days with...

Memories bombarded my mind. I was too caught up with them that I failed to register the smirk on his the blond's face and the force that made my body collide with his much masculine one. I only snapped out of my wanderings when I felt him nuzzle the crook of my quite sweaty neck. "You really want us to do **that**, Sakura-chan?"

I was about to free myself from his embrace and hit him for what he just said when he sucked and swirled his tongue on a spot a little bit higher than the juncture between my neck and shoulder. My knees weakened, forcing me to lean against Naruto more. "Stop that, bastard." I lamely demanded.

"Hmn?" Any coherent thought in my head disappeared when he started lightly nibbling on my flesh. "You seem to be liking it."

"I am not." But contrary to what I said, I lolled my head to the side to give him more access. He continued his assault on me by trailing butterfly kisses along my jawline.

And then, Naruto's face was in front of mine. He looked at me with half-lidded orbs... Our lips mere centimeters apart.

Before I could stop myself, my hands had buried themselves in his long blond locks with every intention to crash his lips unto mine.

Our gazes met. My mind was so gauzy that all logic dispelled from it. Right now, I just want to feel more of him.

I closed my emerald eyes as I drew closer. I could now sense his breath. Our lips were grazing, coaxing the other to make the move first.

"Forehead! Are you still in there?" Ino's voice brought me back to reality.

The whole situation finally occurred to me. I was in between his legs, clutching his hair in need; his hands were on the small of my back; Our bodies were flushed together so tightly that even the thinnest sheet of air was absent.

_"How did this happen?" _I thought, quickly pushing him away while panting heavily. "I-I have to go." I didn't even spare Naruto a glance while I scrambled to get my belongings. He was still sitting down when I exited the room.

My best friend was obviously shocked when I ran into her in the hallway. "What happened to you?" She asked after taking in my distraught appearance. "And what is this?" Her finger pointed to a portion on my neck. "It looks like a mosquito bite..."

"What?" I touched the part where Ino is referring to. It doesn't itch though. But it felt hot and tingly. Then an imaged flashed before my eyes: Naruto sucking on the exact same spot earlier...

He put the mark on me!

I could feel the heat rising up to my face. _"That damn bastard!" _Profanities that could put goons to shame silently entered my mind.

My friend with long bleach-colored hair repeated her question as to what the mark was. In any other circumstance, I would undoubtly tell her everything. But this is different. I would be crazy if I tell her that I almost had a make-out session with my "boyfriend" in the dark room I was supposed to be cleaning. "The storage is infested with blood-sucking insects." I lied.

Ino parted her mouth to tell me something but it was left unsaid when I grabbed her arm so we can finally get out of there.

Naruto still hasn't come out. But that was a great relief on my side. That would mean an escape without any more complications.

As I drag a complaining Ino with me towards the orange light of the setting sun up ahead, I convinced myself to forget about the storage room I left behind unfinished, the unexpected things that happened inside it, and the blond boy who is making my heart beat so fast right now.

Chapter 4... DONE!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Took too long again. Sorry about this, guys! I'm really busy with college and all. But, as promised, Chapter 5 is here. Comments and suggestions are still highly appreciated. I don't know when I can upload Chapter 6. I'm really concentrating on the upcoming exams. I'll add the chapter as soon as I finish it. Well... Enjoy! _flyntorres_

_NARUSAKU_

**Chapter 5**

(Normal POV)

"Sakura. Honey?" Haruno Yuuki peeped inside the bedroom of her still slumbering daughter. The curtains were drawn, blocking the light that was now shining brightly outside. She approached Sakura's bed. "Wake up, dear. You're going to be late for school."

The younger pink-haired female shifted as her mother's voice slowly woke her up. Then rays of the sun entered suddenly through her window, glaring at her fiercely. "Five more minutes." She pulled her white blanket over her head.

"Get up now, young lady. Naruto's already here." At the mention of the boy's name, Sakura's green eyes opened in surprise. The dreams she had that took away a much deserved rest this couple of nights reappeared in her mind so vividly... All of them concerning her last encounter with the blond. "Sweet boy, isn't he?" Yuuki added, smiling approvingly.

_"Ha! That's what you think." _But Sakura kept that to herself as she got up, stretching her sore muscles. "Give me a few minutes, Mom. I'll be right down." She reassured her mother while she strutted towards the bathroom.

"Alright then." The older woman went out the mahogany door which was left ajar earlier. "Be sure to go to the kitchen for breakfast, dear." She reminded her daughter before completely swinging the door close behind her.

_NARUSAKU_

The elegant and clean kitchen of the Haruno's was filled with loud chatter and laughter when Sakura casually walked in. Her parents were in one side of their island counter while the other was occupied by their visitor this morning. When she eventually caught the attention of those people, blue met green. Sakura immediately grew self-conscious because those were the very same eyes that stared at her so intimately at the storage room of the school.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Jinno greeted. "Come eat." The breadwinner of the family gestured to his only child to take a seat on one of the metal stools beside Naruto.

The girl smiled at her father before complying to his request. She tried her best to avoid contact with the one next to her as she gingerly sat down, fixing her school skirt in the process. Aside from the occassional questions that the adults would pop out for either one of the teenagers and the clanging of their utensils, the room was basked in silence as they ate.

Then a tiny ringing sound resonated around the kitchen. It came from the wristwatch worn by the Uzumaki boy. He pressed a button that made it stop. "We better be heading off now."

Sakura took one last bite of her toast before chugging down what remained of her orange juice. She jogged towards her parents' side, placing a kiss on their cheeks. "See you later!" A pink Prada bag was handed to her by one of the maids.

"Thank you for the meal, Aunt Yuuki! It was certainly delicious." Naruto was already standing at the door, pulling it open for Sakura.

"You're welcome, dear!" Yuuki smiled brightly at the compliment. "Take care, both of you. Behave yourselves!"

Their daughter muttered a quick 'yes' before running out the kitchen door. The blond waved goodbye then followed Sakura to the front porch where his car was waiting. He saw that the pink-haired girl had already let herself in the vehicle when he stepped out the Haruno mansion. Inhaling a large amount of air, Naruto also made his way to the driver's side. The interior of the blond's Ferrari had an obvious tensed atmosphere when he started working its mechanics. Out of the corner of his eye, Sakura was playing with her I.D. cord.

Naruto cleared his throat as the car lurched forward. "I want to tell you something about the storage room, Sakura-chan..."

"I don't want to talk about it." It was a good thing that Naruto had his gaze fixed on the road. He can't see the color that brightened the girl's features.

"But, I f-"

"Please." Sakura pleaded, stealing the his chance of finishing his sentence.

The cerulean-eyed male just sighed softly as he turned the steering wheel to the right. He expertly maneuvered the car pass the more ordinary ones even though his mind was preoccupied by his companion. They never did talk until they arrived at the school.

But by then, they had to put on their show again.

_NARUSAKU_

Ino made a sound similar to a growl. She had her delicate eyebrows set in a furrow while she continued to glare at a certain guy. _"If I had known he can be __**this **__lazy, I wouldn't have allowed Sakura to exchange seats with him!" _She berated herself.

"Shikamaru," The girl said his name like a curse. "At least give me a little bit of your effort in this." As a rule in their math class, they had to pair off with the one next to them in their respective columns. Originally, Ino had Sakura as her partner. But after the 'big' swap, she's stuck with this bum.

The boy, who had his dark hair put up in a high ponytail, frowned. "We both know your smart. You can figure that out by yourself."

Ino was close to losing her cool. "I know that you don't know that I hate math. So help me out here. I don't even know what equation to use." A piece of intermediate paper was on her arm rest, a single algebraic problem written on it.

Unexpectedly, Shikamaru stood up to lean over his partner's form. He snatched the paper from under her palms and began scribbling a solution. "All you have to do is find the value of x using y. Use the substitution method."

While he was busy with the task on hand, Ino was having trouble concentrating on what the Shikamaru is trying to elaborate to her. But, to her defense, she couldn't really help it! His smell was distracting: A mix of soap and mild men's perfume.

She sniffed.

"Are you listening to this?" Shikamaru glanced curiously at the her.

"Uh..." Ino focused on their seatwork. It already has an answer. "Of course!" She acted as normal as possible.

He lingered his critical gaze on her for a bit longer before going back to his seat. "Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath.

The girl, who hadn't heard what was said, studied the solution Shikamaru had given. _"He is smart like they say he is." _She pondered.

All the while, at the very back of the class, Ino's bestfriend is experiencing a quite uneventful first period.

Sakura was quiet today, twirling a pencil between her fingers unconsciously while working on their own math problem. What was strange though was that she and her boyfriend weren't discussing about it. They weren't even bickering like they usually do whenever they would have an activity or something. It were as if they were pretending the other wasn't there...

_NARUSAKU_

A-1 is scheduled to use the auditorium for this day's meeting in Science. The group was to go there right after their English subject with Yuhi Kurenai. Some of them were interacting animatedly when Asuma entered the large circular room with a folder tucked under his arm. "Good afternoon, class! You're projects are due two weeks from now. I expect all of you to comply with this requirement. Remember... This is 30% of your total grade." He sat down of the table up front.

One by one, the leaders presented to the class what they decided to work on. And then, the teacher called on a certain pink-haired girl. "Ah, Sakura! I checked on the storage room this morning and let me tell you i-"

"I know, Asuma-sensei." Sakura cut off. "Something came up so I never got to completing my punishment. I'm really sorry! Just... Give me another task to compensate for that one."

The man's mouth was slightly ajar as he listened to his student's rambling. "What are you talking about, Ms. Haruno?" He asked a moment later. "The room is clean. I almost didn't recognize its inside today!"

"But, I-" It was now the girl's turn to look confused.

"Don't tell me you made another person do it...?" Asuma frowned.

"That's not true, sensei." Someone spoke from among the audience. "I was there the whole time Sakura was cleaning. I even offered my help. But she refused. After that, I almost just carried her to the car."

All eyes were casted towards the one who defended Sakura. "If what you said is true, Naruto..." Their teacher had a thoughtful look on while he pulled on his beard. "Then I guess that explains Ms. Haruno's forgetfulness today." A few snickered. "Alright! You can proceed with your presentation, Sakura."

As the other students' attentions were diverted to the center of the vicinity, they failed to notice the secret exchange of glances between the couple.

_NARUSAKU_

"Thanks for sticking out for me back there." Sakura whispered shyly to Naruto who was walking with her in the hallway leading to the main exit of the building.

The boy smiled at her. "It was nothing." He suddenly grasp Sakura's hand that it surprised her. "But we could've avoided the trouble of something like that if you had let me talk in the car this morning." Naruto chuckled.

The girl's emerald eyes widened. "That was what you wanted to tell me?" She said it a little louder than what she intended that it caught the attention of the people around her. She realized her mistake at once so she lowered her voice. "I thought you were going to talk about the **other **thing..." A bright blush accompanied that statement.

With just one look, the blond got what she was insinuating. "So it really did bother you, huh?" Sakura nodded a few times. "We'll pretend it never happened. Okay?"

She gave him a pretty smile. "Thank you, Naruto."

When they reached their ride, the Naruto's phone rang. He paused from unlocking the door to answer it. "Hello?" Another male voice was on the other line. "Uncle Jinno!" Naruto glanced at Sakura who was also staring at him, both were curious as to why the her father called. "Is something the matter?" After a moment, the blond's forehead creased. "Yes, sir." He then hung up.

Naruto opened the door and slid inside, the girl followed suite. "What did Dad tell you?"

It took just one turn of his key to ignite the engine of the luxurious car. The boy didn't answer right away as he pulled out of his parking slot. "He just wanted me to see him in his office."

"Oh?" Sakura was buckling her seatbelt. "So you're spending dinner at my place?"

There were no other cars on the smooth driveway so Naruto was free to speed up. "No. I'm just going to drop you off."

"Huh? I thought you're going to see my father...?" The pink-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows as she lingered her gaze on the blond.

"I am." He made his Ferrari go faster as he overtook another vehicle. "Uncle Jinno is still at your company's office. He told me." His cerulean orbs looked at Sakura from the side.

The girl now had a faraway look on, obviously analyzing something inside her head. "Why would he want to talk to you there?"

A shrug was the only answer she received from her companion. And then after, they just sat there in silence until they got to the Haruno residence. A male servant was the one to open the cherry red door for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" It was the last thing the girl heard from Naruto before she was completely out the slick black interior of his car.

_NARUSAKU_

"That bastard!" A loud clunk was heard when a ball collided with a baseball bat.

Ino sighed as her bestfriend motioned her to pitch another. They have been at it since the time Anko, their instructor in Physical Education class, left them to go to the school clinic so she can get a wound she got checked. Well, apparently, Sakura is pissed at someone...

To be exact, at her boyfriend.

Naruto couldn't pick up the pink-haired girl this morning. And when he finally called to tell her that, Sakura didn't have that much to arrive in class on time. Long story turned short, she was late.

"Maybe something came up, Forehead! I mean... He did tell you he'd see you this morning, didn't he?" The periwinkle-eyed Yamanaka reasoned out to a beyond furious Sakura as the former threw another ball at the latter.

"He did!" Sakura swung the bat again, perfectly hitting the object. It was a home run. "What's enraging is that he decided to call at the very last minute! And one more thing," She pointed the sports equipment she had in hand to a group of guys playing soccer on the field, "Naruto is not here today. I thought I could pummel him for ditching me."

Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder to at least calm the girl. "Relax, Forehead. You can kill him tomorrow. I'll help." She smiled wickedly.

The Haruno heiress laughed as they joined their classmates on the bleachers. "Fine, Pig."

_NARUSAKU_

"Gaara!" A red-haired boy jolted on the sofa where he was contently napping when an all too familiar voice woke him up.

"Damn it!" The frustration showed on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you, Naruto? Don't just enter on your own accord, especially when I'm in the middle of a nap!" He bellowed as he got up.

The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just needed to ask you for something."

He got a glare from the youngest and most promising child of a leading architect in the world. "This better be good, Uzumaki, or you'll never get out of here all in one piece." And after observing what the intruder is wearing, Gaara let out a breath. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Naruto was in a red cotton drill shorts, worn with a basic cream T-shirt and a fine knit cream cardigan jacket with red stripes and buttons. "Well, you're not at school, too. I don't see why I can't be..."

"This is where I study, idiot." The red-haired boy in a maroon V-neck shirt and white border shorts didn't like to be surrounded by too many people. His father then resorted to hiring a private tutor for all his kids.

"Oh, right..." The cerulean-eyed boy stated, finally remembering. "I just didn't feel like going at all. I'll just be unfocused." He paced back and fort in front of Gaara. The other teen was now behind his desk. "Anyways, that's why I'm here. I need your help."

"I can't. My schedule is full for this week." Gaara just shrugged, feeling bored by the minute.

The blond groaned as he slumped down on one of the sofas. "C'mon! Just lend me a hand here." He asked desperately.

The red-haired boy sat up straighter. "Why me? You can ask somebody else out there. How about your girlfriend?"

"I can't do that. She's the reason why I'm here in the first place." Naruto ran a hand through his bright locks. "And I can't just ask anybody else! You're the only one, besides my family and hers, who actually knows the truth about this situation."

Gaara sighed. "What do you need to do anyway that got you this riled up?"

"It was Uncle Jinno and Dad's idea. They said it was the best way to capture the media's attention. I don't know what to do or where to even begin wi-" Naruto's nonsense was put to an end when his friend signaled to him.

"Wait! I do not get it. What is this idea?"

The worried boy took a deep breath and started explaining things slower and clearer. "A real marriage proposal." His tired blue orbs bore into the red-haired's mint green ones. "If I do it when and where other people can watch, my relationship with Sakura would finally be exposed to the public. The media will surely swarm us like bees... The 'News of the Decade' according to my father. And then the possibility of a merging between the companies would not be far from their considerations."

Gaara was now taking in everything that the blond had said. "It's a good plan. What's the problem with it?" When you think about it, all the other aspects that the two families should deal with will fall into place after this proposal.

"The problem with it is that I should make it look like it's... real!" Naruto shouted almost hysterically.

"How is that a problem? She's your friend. The closest even!" The red-haired boy looked like he was about ready to put some sense back into the one he was having a conversation with.

The blond closed his eyes as he allowed himself to lean his head on the sofa. "Gaara, I've only began speaking to Sakura-chan again this year. We've been on bad terms for several years."

"That's because you distanced yourself from the world! Ever since your mother died, you-"

Gaara stopped when the blond suddenly stood up and stalked towards him angrily. "You want me to be happy about it?" Naruto bellowed. "The spotlight they put her in killed her! She wouldn't have left home and those bastards who recognized her wouldn't have thought of murdering her if she was allowed a life of a normal person!" He slammed a hand on the table but the other boy remained unfazed. "The world is the reason why I can't be with my mother right now."

"Sakura's not the whole world, you know. You can let her come into your life again. Try that." The red-haired boy suggested.

Naruto was motionless for a moment, contemplating what was said. "I guess I could." His body lost all the tension it garnered from the heated discussion. "Will you help me now?"

Gaara let out a breath. "Do I have a choice?"

The blond grinned. "Not much."

"Then what do you want me to do?" The Gaara watched Naruto take a seat once more, waiting for his response.

The blond made eye contact with Gaara, smiling deviously. "Call all the electronic billboard operators in the city."

End of Chapter 5. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Sakura's POV)

"Sakura," Tenten nudged me using her elbow. "Aren't you going to talk to him? He's been tailing after us for three hours now." We casted a quick glance at a guy sitting awkwardly on a bench of a store my friends and I decided to shop in. He looked so out of place in here. The other female shoppers who would pass by him thought so, too, as they turned their heads to stare at him for several seconds. Some would giggle when the guy would unexpectedly meet their gazes and then he would deliberately look towards the other direction in embarrassment.

I scoffed. "Let him be," I returned to sorting through a rack of clothes. "It was his choice to follow us everywhere we went." My ears picked up the sound of Hinata's squeak of surprise in the dressing room. Ino probably touched _something _while helping our shy friend try out a dress.

"Yeah," Tenten pulled out a beaded black strapless cocktail dress. "Naruto has some guts though. After the way you scolded him this morning, I expected him to run for the hills! Boy, did you let him have it." She laughed. I couldn't prevent from grinning widely myself as the events replayed in my mind. His fearful and shocked expression stuck with me even after I turned my back to Naruto, leaving him standing there looking like a fool. "I gotta admire your boyfriend's dedication though."

"That's flattering," Tenten and I whipped around to find Naruto behind us. "Will you let me explain now, Sakura-chan?"

I ignored him, moving on to the next rack.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm sorry already. It wasn't my intention to leave you hanging that day." He followed me. "I had to take care of something so I couldn't come to school these couple of days." A heavy sigh escaped him when I still didn't respond. "I prepared a date for us, Sakura-chan."

That got my attention.

My eyes widened as I finally faced him. "What?" I noticed Tenten giddying with excitement in the background and my two other friends, who just came out of the dressing room, were confused as to why she was acting that way.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to spend more time with you," He glanced at his watch. "I gotta go. The date's tonight." He then started for the exit. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"W-Wait!" I called out to my blond 'stalker' who just kept on walking away. I was too shocked to ask him what this is all about. But, I guess, I couldn't really bring myself to say it. Not with Ino, Hinata and Tenten watching the scene unfold right in front of their eyes.

An arm slung itself around my neck. "So you have a date with your boyfriend, huh." Ino grabbed me by the arm. "We have no time to lose then." She started dragging me to the door. Hinata, together with Tenten, quickly paid for all the items we've chosen and requested for them to be delivered to our respective addresses. That wasn't much of a problem for us since the sales people of every store we've shopped in would happily oblige. Being rich and famous does have advantages from time to time.

"Where are we going, Ino?" I tried to pry my arm away from her grip but she just wouldn't let go.

My very static bestfried pulled me inside another clothing line, one of our all-time favorites. "A special day calls for a special outfit." That was the last intelligent statement I heard from Ino before she really got into pointing out a variety of dresses and forcing me to try every single one of them.

_NARUSAKU_

Why am I so nervous?

We were inside Naruto's car, driving to some unknown place. The surrounding outside was unfamiliar territory to me. Maybe because it looked extra dark through the tinted black windows. The Ferrari's headlights were thankfully enough for us to see the road and the huge trees that lined the sides.

I was about to ask the question I couldn't bring myself to do so earlier when we pulled to a complete stop. "We're here," Naruto slid off his seat after placing the car to Park. I frowned, not liking the idea of stepping on a ground I don't even know. My door swung open with Naruto offering a hand to assist me. "Well, c'mon!" I can tell he was getting impatient.

"Is this a game, Naruto?" I glared. "Because if it is, I'm not playing in it." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

He sighed. "No, Sakura-chan, it's not. This is dead serious." His blue eyes told me he wasn't lying. I got out without taking his hand that was extended towards me. The door slammed shut and the Ferrari beeped, indicating that he locked it. He held his hand out to me again. I still paid no attention to it. "I kindda need you to hold on to me, Sakura," He chuckled. "I don't want you getting lost in there." He gestured to an opening among the trees.

I narrowed my eyes, suspicion growing. "What's in there?" That forest had an eerie feeling to it.

"It's a surprise." Naruto grinned, grabbing my hand so suddenly that I was unable to protest when he started to pull me along with him. A path on the moist forest floor was our only guide to the right location. I think...?

A couple of minutes passed, I was already tired. The high heels I am wearing made it very difficult to match up to Naruto's pace. The uneven terrain was no help either. Who knew he was going to take me to a hike on such a cold night? Ino's choice for fashionable footwear is undeniably good. But it wasn't the best for stuff like this. "Can we stop for a second?" I asked.

My date for tonight granted my small request. I can feel his gaze on me while I fix the fit of my white fancy heel. "That looks painful," A smile showed on my face at Naruto's tone. It was amusing: A mix of dislike and intrigue.

"Just a little bit." I strode towards my companion so we can keep going. I was too focused on walking right that I failed to see a big root of an elm tree that was above ground. My balance went off but Naruto caught me by the waist so I wouldn't fall.

He clutched me tighter against his side and lifted me slightly off the ground. "Good thing I'm a guy," He muttered. "I don't have to wear those things."

We started walking once more with half of my weight carried by him. The deeper we got inside the forest, the darker it got. Naruto was now also struggling with his footing. It got cooler that I shuddered. "I think we're lost." The sounds of creatures hiding amongst the trees, the shrubs, or even above us were unappealing. I was about to tell him that we should just go back when there was light up ahead. It wasn't the bright illumination I was hoping for but it was a whole lot better than none. It was just a single sp- Wow...!

Naruto relinquished a breath of relief.

The warm glow multiplied in number. Lanterns... Hundreds of them hung on the branches of the tall trees. It's so easy to find our way now. "You did this?" I asked, breathless at the amazing sight.

"Yeah," He scratched his blond locks with his free hand. "With some help."

The lights went to a specific direction. As I continued to stare at them in awe, I didn't see the clearing up ahead. Only when Naruto loosened his grip on me did I realize the cliff we are standing on.

Again, I was baffled by the sheer beauty of what I am seeing. A few of the lanterns hanging on the trees just on the outskirts of the forest provided us with an enchanting glow. A table for two, with food already prepared on top, was in the middle. But the most eyecatching one is the view of the entire city of Konoha below. It was shining ever so brightly against the darkness that was engulfing it. "Do you like it, Sakura-chan?" The murmur of the boy beside me pulled me out of my wanderings.

I glanced over at him, letting a huge smile show on my face. "I love it!" The happy and relieved expression Naruto made suprisingly gave me a warm feeling inside. Planning all this must've taken so much time and energy. I am now guilty for shouting at him for not showing up for four days.

The hand he had on my back pushed me gently towards the table. When we got there, he shocked me still by having the courtesy to pull out a chair for me! _Who is this guy?_ "We better eat now, Sakura-chan," He suggested after sitting down himself. "It had taken as a while to find this place. The food's gonna be cold."

The waft of the food on the platters made me look down on the table. From the moment I saw what was served, I knew now how much Naruto put his thought into this whole 'date'. It's a medium-rare tenderloin steak, a favorite of mine since I was just a little girl. I took a bite out of it and my eyes nearly rolled inside my head. I could only think of one place where this delicious meat came from. "Suna?"

He chuckled. "Yeah," Then a wide grin stretched the skin on his face. "I had trouble convincing Gaara at first but then I told him it's for a good cost."

The image of the intimidating boy flashed in the corner of my head. It really makes me wonder how Naruto and Gaara can get along so well... Considering that they have totally different personalities and all. "Well, it's delicious," I smiled appreciatively. "Thank you so much, Naruto."

As time passed by, I noticed that the blond would shift uncomfortably and fiddle with his tie every now and then. But I paid no attention to it as I continued to finish off the cuisine in front of me. I took a sip of the red wine that Naruto poured into each of our glasses earlier. The taste of the liquid left a trail of a mixture of bitterness and sweetness.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered nervously after gulping down the content of his own glass. I glanced at him to let him know that I am listening. "Would you like to dance?"

My whole body froze, seizing all action. _Dance? _"But, there's no music."

He smiled, standing up from his chair and offering his hand for me to take. "Dancing doesn't necessarily have to have music all the time," We moved to a spot almost at the edge of the cliff. I instinctively rested my hands on his broad shoulders while his found their place on the small of my back. We started swaying gently from side to side, Naruto taking the lead, hearing nothing but still finding a perfect rhythm. "This is nice." He held me closer as he laid his left cheek on one side of my head.

"Hmn." I said in response, never taking in mind our closer proximity.

Naruto cleared his throat after a few more minutes of dancing, pulling away from me. "Let me ask you this," He inhaled deeply. "How many electronic billboards do you see around the city of Konoha?"

My eyebrows almost reached my hairline because of the question. _What is he getting at? _"I have no idea."Whenever I wander about in the city, I don't pay particular attention to them. "But I do know there are quite a lot of them." I said instead.

"Right!" Naruto smiled. "There are quite a lot. However, we don't watch what those billboards are advertising. Well, not unless, it's something that interests us." He looked at me pointedly at the end of his statement. I nodded slowly, hesitantly, to agree with him. "I have to tell you something about that."

I laughed lightly. "About the billboards?"

"Yeah," He shoved his right hand in his pocket, letting it linger there rather than pulling it out. "Thousands of people are roaming the city of Konoha tonight. Some maybe hanging out, doing a little shopping here and there... The ordinary stuff. But tonight, the electronic billboards down there," I followed, with my eyes, his finger which pointed out to the city. "Are showing something that will catch the attention of all of them." While our gazes were locked, I didn't realize that his hand had materialized out of his pocket with something. "Tonight, Sakura, they can see us. Right here. Right now."

My breath hitched. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the object he presented and opened up to me. The diamond-incrested band glistened in its box. "I don't understand..."

"Haruno Sakura," I lifted my gaze up to look at Naruto. "Will you marry me?"

_NARUSAKU_

(Normal POV)

Tenten and Hinata followed a frantic Ino out of the nth restaurant they went into in hopes of finding Sakura and Naruto. "Where could they be? We've been to every damn place we could think of but we still don't have any sign of those two!" Ino growled in frustration as she maneuvered herself through the thickening crowd of the plaza.

"Ino!" Tenten grabbed her friend's shoulder, stopping then spinning the latter around. "We need to rest. We're all tired and I swear Hinata will pass out soon." The Hyuuga heiress has just joined them, huffing large gusts of air.

A sigh escaped the girl with pale blond hair. "Okay," Then she folded her arms across her chest. "But we are not going to quit!"

Tenten laughed. "Sakura will surely blow her top off once she finds out that we tried to spy on her during her date." The thought of tasting their pink-haired rage almost made her cringe.

Ino just snorted. "We can't even find them."

"H-Hey." Hinata called to them shyly. "Isn't that Nara-san and Akimichi-san?" And sure enough, two guys were approaching them. One with a high pineapple-like ponytail, looking bored out of his wits. And the other was busy shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Shikamaru," Ino smiled, feigning sweetness. "It's unbelievable that you decided to not be lazy for once. You actually hung out here in the city!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not like you," He smirked. "Always so eager to reveal yourself to every single men in Konoha."

Ino's mouth dropped. Tenten laughed. Hinata gasped. Chouji... Well, he ate.

"Bastard!" A furious Yamanaka seethed, charging towards Shikamaru. Somebody pulled her back though. "Let go of me!"

"Ino-chan, y-you can't make a commotion here," Hinata whispered. "Paparazzis can be anywhere around us."

Once she heard her friend's warning, Ino calmed down albeit only a tad bit. "Consider yourself lucky." A glare was the only thing she can give her infuriating seatmate right now.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru took a few steps away from the group.

"Anyways," Tenten now decided to intervine. "Have you seen Sakura and Naruto? They're supposed to be on a date tonight. We've looked everywhere but we still can't find them."

Chouji, who has just finished his bag of chips, chuckled. "Spying on them I presume?" Two of the girls nodded. "Well, no. But if you need help, we gladly volunteer ourselves."

"That's not necessary anymore." Shikamaru said, his head tilted as if gazing at something.

"Because its too 'troublesome' for you isn't it...?" Ino tried to mimic Shikamaru's tone.

"No," He replied, keeping his cool. "It's because I already found them." All of his companions rushed towards him, Chouji almost knocking him over, asking where he saw the couple. "Stop expecting for the obvious! Naruto and Sakura aren't exactly here." His hand guided their curious eyes to the people around them who paused from doing what they were doing just to stare at something from above. "Now, look up. They're actually watching."

As Chouji, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten did what the Konoha U's dubbed genius told them to do, the image of Naruto, who looked dashing in an all black suite, offering Sakura a glorious ring is shown on the electronic billboard.

**"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" **Naruto asked a beyond shocked pink-haired girl.

"Oh my..." Hinata said quietly.

Loud murmurs from amongst the mob erupted. Paparazzis came out of their hiding places, taking photos of what will be the hottest topic for months, or maybe even years, to come.

A Namikaze proposing to a Haruno.

**"I know this is all too sudden, Sakura. I've thought about postponing this until we're both old enough. But, what good is waiting if, with every part of my being, this is what I've wanted all my life?" **Tears were now cascading down Sakura's green orbs. **"I love you and it's not just because I see you as my closest and most special friend. As I grew older, I knew that I didn't want our relationship to stop there. I wanted and needed more from you. And it is for you to love me with the same intensity as I have for you." **The end came out as a whisper.

**"This is it, isn't it, Naruto?" **Sakura's question confused the spectators.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "What is Forehead talking about?" Tenten shrugged, just as lost and clueless as the Yamanaka is at the moment.

The blond boy on the screen smiled a bittersweet sweet smile. **"Sakura, I'll ask you again," **He dropped to one of his knees, taking hold of Sakura's hand. **"Will you grant me the honor of spending a lifetime with you?"**

The people of the city of Konoha held their breaths, waiting for the girl's answer.

Sakura wore a pink short strapless prom dress with a sweetheart neckline and a rosette accent on the waist. Its mid-thigh bubble hem swayed with the wind. **"Yes, Naruto," **She choked out at last. "I will marry you."

Everyone who was watching them broke into cheers. But they were too far away to be heard by the newly-engaged couple. Naruto got up and gathered a now sobbing Sakura in his arms. The electronic billboards went black then.

_NARUSAKU_

Naruto craddled the shaking girl. "It's going to be alright, Sakura. I promise you." He whispered tenderly in her ear, trying to soothe her.

Sakura's tears kept on flowing. They seemed like they were out of joy to someone who doesn't have the slightest idea of their whole ordeal. Actually, for her, they're her silent acceptance to the road she has to take but she isn't even sure if it is what she wants.

The peace Naruto and Sakura felt tonight, with the stars and the moon hovering beautifully above them, will soon turn into a long period of fear and pain. Tomorrow, until who knows when, they will have to live like prisoners of their godforsaken situation.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Chapter 7 is here! It took too long again. I'm truly sorry about this. I haven't had any inspirations these past few months and my mind was focused on passing my 2nd year in college. And because of this, I can't say that this chapter is one of my best but... I hope you'd still like it. Comments and suggestions are still highly appreciated. Thanks you and enjoy reading! _flyntorres_

_NARUSAKU_

Chapter 7

"This is insane!" Sakura growled in Naruto's ear, making the blond wince. They were being surrounded by several bodyguards who were protecting them from the hounding journalists. Instead of going to school today, the couple had to proceed to a convention arena for a press release. Calls coming from different reporters and television networks streamed in as soon as Naruto's proposal to Sakura was shown around the city. People are dying to know the details of the controversial relationship.

The sanity inside their personal quarters made Naruto thank the gods. His lungs weren't being crushed anymore by the crazy mob outside. Sakura immediately sat down on the sofa. "That was beyond what I expected," The girl gave him an angry look. "Sorry!" Naruto held his hands up defensively.

A knock came from another door in the room. One of the bodyguards opened it for them. "Mr. Uzumaki and Miss Haruno, we'll be starting any minute now." A staff informed them.

From the hallway leading to their destination, the sound similar to the churning of water reached their ears. But as the party drew closer, they realized that it was the buzz of people talking. The doors swung open and they were instantly blinded by the non-stop flash of cameras. Naruto gripped Sakura's hand as they made their way towards the table where their parents already sat. "Good morning everyone!" Minato greeted cheerfully. "We will not be beating around the bush anymore," He continued. "Answers are what you're looking for, they're what we'll be giving you."

Just as soon as the Namikaze president took a seat, several hands shot up. "You." Naruto called a guy directly in front of him.

"Ms. Haruno and you have had quite a history together since we know that you were childhood friends. For you to come out last night asking for her hand in marriage was some shocker," The room grew quiet all of a sudden. "We would like to know when the relationship begun exactly, Sir."

Naruto cleared his throat before answering. "Sakura and I started dating during our junior high years. We weren't open about it to the public because back then we were advised by our parents to just keep it a secret for a little while."

Another set of hands were raised. Naruto pointed to a man at the very back of the group. "This question is actually for Ms. Haruno," Sakura sat up straighter, fiddling with the hem of her blouse under the table. "Did you have any idea that Mr. Uzumaki will be proposing?"

"No. I was actually just as shock as you all were last night. He said it was only a date but I guess he lied about that..."

Laughter echoed around the place.

"When will the wedding be?" Asked a reporter with thick glasses on.

"We still don't have a particular date in mind," Sakura said. "But we'll be telling you as soon as we've agreed on something." She added.

The group answered a ton of other questions for almost twenty minutes. They laughed about how Naruto managed to plan the whole thing without Sakura noticing anything out of the ordinary, except the fact that he was missing for several days. Their parents revealed that they knew about it all along, much to the dismay of the pink-haired girl. The persistent press people also requested Sakura to describe her dream wedding. She struggled with it a bit. Her mother helped her fill in the details though.

And then they got serious. "Do you think you're both ready for the life you are about to enter? You two are still so young."

Naruto was the one to respond. "Age represents the number of years someone has lived on this world. It, however, doesn't define the true level of maturity of a person. Sakura and I have been through a lot of challenges already that I believe shaped us to becoming ready despite our young age," He said firmly. "It'll be a struggle- What marriage isn't?- but I know that we can surpass it." Sakura didn't flinch when he placed his hand on top of hers.

The same reporter, accompanied by his cameraman, held up his hand once more. "Some speculations appeared that this is actually an arranged marriage. Is there any truth to this?"

The family in front tensed. But the younger blond regained composure. "No, there is no truth behind it. I've loved Sakura all my life. It was just a matter of time until I drop the bomb on her." The boy told the lie so perfectly that he almost also fooled his fiancée. "Yes, you." Naruto steered away from the subject before any other queries related to it could arise.

"Have you considered moving in together after the wedding?" The man had a strange accent which could only mean that he was a foreigner.

"Yes, I did," Sakura stared at Naruto like he just lost his head, lightly pinching his thigh under the table at the same time. "But I would have to discuss it with her and her family of course." Jinno hastely picked up his glass of water, gulping down large quantities of it. On the other hand, Yuuki gave an amused smile.

A man beside the previous one asked a follow-up. "Speaking of family," He started, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "How many kids are you planning to have?"

That caught the attention of everyone in the room as the murmurs doubled. Neither one of them responded. Naruto's cheek just brightened a little as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura, however, could almost be compared to a ripe tomato. Jinno, who was drinking earlier, gagged on the water. Yuuki patted her husband on the back to soothe his vexation while giggling nervously herself.

Minato, who grinned widely at the question, now decided that their children had answered enough for today. "We'll get back to you on that."

_NARUSAKU_

"I can't believe you're actually getting married!" Ino said as she continued to ogle the precious stone on her friend's ring finger. "And to Uzumaki Naruto!"

"That makes the two of us then."

"What was that, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl just smiled, pulling her hand away from Ino's well-pampered ones. "I said, 'You look like you're ready to rip my ring off any moment.' Stop staring at it."

"Well, I can't help it." Tiny lights danced around the diamond-encrusted band as the sun's rays streaming in through one of the cafeteria windows hit it. "It's gorgeous!"

The sudden outburst sounded so loud in a room full of hyperactive teenagers. _That wasn't right. _Sakura thought to herself as she bit her lower lip, exchanging nervous glances with a blushing Ino.

A group of girls on a table not too far away caught Sakura's attention. They were whispering to one another and would occasionally direct their eyes towards the Haruno heiress' way. She gripped the fork in her hand tighter when she felt more gazes fall on her.

"Loosen your grip there," Naruto's husky voice rang clear in the stillness and silence of the cafeteria. Both Ino and Sakura snapped their heads up to look at the blond who was now casting a shadow over them, smirking deviously. "You might just break the utensil if you don't." However, his electrifying blue eyes softened when he made notice of the fear and doubt reflecting in his fiance's green ones.

"Now that explained all that." Ino muttered. The couple turned to her, total confusion written on their faces. "The silence... Naruto's presence here..." The periwinkle-eyed blond elaborated further but still got the same expression. She groaned. "If you haven't noticed, you two are the biggest news out there. So, it's not surprising why everyone stopped and stared."

Naruto sat down, grabbing a grape from Sakura's plate and popping it into his mouth. This earned him a playful smack from the pink-haired girl. "They'll get over it eventually." He said nonchalantly while chewing the fruit.

Ino shrugged. "Probably right but it'll be quite some time."

While the conversation was going on between the blondes, Sakura tried desperately to just drown the sounds of their voices in the background which was coming back to life again. Students went on to eating their snacks and chatting away with one another.

But it proved to be easier said than done when three more people joined the group, pulling the pink-haired girl out of her imaginary haven.

Ino scooted over to make room for the newly-arrived. "Hinata," She flipped her long one-sided bangs out of her eyes' way. "It's so good to see you!"

The shy Hyuuga meekly bowed in greeting. "H-Hello, everyone." She was drawn by the blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto showing unfamiliarity when he spotted the people who were with her. "Th-These are m-my classmates by the w-way."

The guy who plopped down on the chair beside Hinata grinned. "Hi! Inuzuka Kiba's the name."

"And him?" Naruto flicked his thumb towards the other one with them: A boy wearing a gray jacket over his uniform. He chose to just stand rather than to occupy the space provided to him.

"Aburame Shino," The brooding and more reserved of Hinata's friends offered a firm hand to the blonde for him to shake. "It is a great honor, Uzumaki-san, to congratulate you personally for your engagement to Haruno-san."

Ino tried hard to stifle a laugh before leaning towards Hinata. "Is he this straightforward?"

Naruto, who was clearly shocked, took the invitation of an introduction. "Uh- Thank you." He regained his cool as soon as he broke the contact. "You can call me Naruto if you want."

"And," Sakura made herself known by speaking up for the first time since the three joined them. She was watching in amusement the whole time. The scene when Shino brought out a rare emotion from Naruto in a public place created this feeling inside of her that just lightened her mood. Having just seen a glimpse of the boy she used to know long ago, she came up with the thought that maybe they could make this marriage work. "I would appreciate it more if you call me Sakura instead."

And then Kiba laughed boisterously when a blush formed on Shino's face immediately after the pink-haired girl smiled sweetly at him for agreeing. "C'mon, dude! She's engaged!"

The teasing continued on and grew as Ino decided to join in on the fun. Hinata was still speechless but her pale orbs reflected that she was enjoying herself very much. The sight of Sakura laughing out loud because of their friends' antics made Naruto let a small smile of his own grace his features.

_NARUSAKU_

"Alright you two," Haruno Yuuki warned. "Cut it out." She stared at the young adults wrestling each other on the sofa. They were fighting over who gets to hold the remote control of the television. And, right now, her daughter was losing as Naruto kept the device at a good distance away from the girl.

Sakura made a sound of frustration as she still tried to reach for the remote. "Give it to me, Naruto. I mean it." But the blond only stretched further, resulting in him technically now half-sitting half-laying down on the sofa with the frowning pink-haired girl on top of him.

Yuuki massaged her temple. "Kids!" She got their attention. They had stopped their petty competition and glanced at the slightly pissed off mother. "I told you to behave yourselves already."

Sakura pushed her hand against Naruto's chest to get up from their position. The latter smirked as he waved the remote in the air to indicate that he won.

However, the victory was short-lived.

Before completely getting off, the pink-haired girl rewarded the blond with a punch on the stomach. Naruto could only groan and flinch as he felt the pain. "You are a very cruel woman, you know that?"

"That's no secret."

Yuuki sighed softly, turning another page of the book she was reading. _I thought they had outgrew the fighting, Kushina, _She caught a glimpse of Sakura and Naruto still mocking each other through her glasses. _I guess I got that part wrong._

Not long after the main hall of the Haruno residence calmed down, two men dressed in tailored business suits arrived. "Sorry we're late," Jinno announced, loosening his tie. "Hi, honey," he planted a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. And then he placed one on his daughter's forehead. "How was school, hime?"

"It was alright," Sakura answered. She noticed the slight surprise that Naruto gave. "I mean... It was really irritating at first. Riding in the limousine and the bodyguards tailing after us everywhere we go were annoying to say the least. But," She shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

Jinno smiled. "That's great, hime."

"What about you, Naruto?" Minato asked, ruffling his son's hair.

The younger of the blonds glared at the older. "My first day at school as an engaged man went fine, Dad," He scowled. "You didn't have to mess up my hair like that." The complaint that he added was only a whisper, but Sakura had heard it, making her smile.

Yuuki cleared her throat, calling the attention of all the people near her. "So," She gazed at Jinno. "What is it that we need to discuss?"

The Haruno patriarch sat on the armrest of Yuuki's chair, exhaling softly. "I think we had enough time to let the whole idea of marriage sink into our brains," He saw his only child grimace as she quickly caught up with what he has to say. "Yes, hime, we need to talk about the other things."

"Specifically, the date of the wedding." Naruto interjected, semiconsciously drawing shapes on Sakura's back side with his fingers while looking at Jinno seriously. The girl didn't seem to mind this as she was also absorbed in the matter at hand.

Minato nodded, confirming it. "Yes, we promised the press that we will have answers as soon as possible. And we can't prolong this much further because the company wouldn't be able to shoulder the consequences."

Sakura pursed her lips, contemplating. Her mind was now set on doing this, but she still had doubts lingering inside of her. _What if something goes wrong and this solution fails? What will happen to the company? To my family? To me? _Before the dread of her thoughts could affect her, she shook her head, bringing her back to reality. "What date do you have in mind, Dad?"

Jinno laughed. "You wouldn't like my opinion, Sakura."

The girl raised one delicate brow. "Try me."

"A month from now."

The remaining occupants of the room were equally shocked. Sakura nearly fell from the seat while Naruto's cerulean eyes widened. Minato had coughed as soon as he heard his friend say those words. On the other hand, Yuuki had snapped her head towards the direction of her husband, gasping audibly. "Dear! Don't you think that's a bit too soon?"

The man in question sighed. "That's why I said you wouldn't like it." He stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of his family and friends. He didn't want to impose something this startling to them, especially to his daughter and Naruto. They're just teenagers! But because of one stupid mistake he has done, they are the ones who must make the necessary sacrifices to pull the company out of the gutter. Minato said that their children are smart enough to understand the situation and to choose the best for all.

It didn't lessen his guilt that's for sure.

However, on the other end of the spectrum, there are also other people depending on him. All those who work for him and had pledged their loyalty to the company would have lost everything with just one snap of a finger. After all the services that the employees have rendered, he didn't want to be entitled ungrateful by repaying them with bad news... That one day, he has to take away their jobs because the company is no longer capable of carrying out its daily operations. He owed those people too much.

Minato noticed the faraway look on Jinno's face. The blonde approached his friend and gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder that brought his attention back in the room. "I know you're worried that it may be too late. But, look. If we set the marriage on the day you are suggesting, it might raise questions on why we decided to do it that soon."

"Dad's right, Uncle Jinno," The other blonde agreed strongly. "The press would definitely continue to construct the theory that the marriage was arranged. And soon after, they'd dig for information on why we did it. Not long after that, competition would try their best to prevent this solution from happening."

Yuuki could only watch in awe as Naruto perfectly reasoned out about the complexity and absurdity of just a month of preparation for what could possibly be the wedding of the century. The young man sitting beside Sakura had grown up to be a fine one. She was quite sure that she will be entrusting her daughter to a guy capable of protecting and taking care of her. "Then what do you suggest?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Well, for me, a good five months would be reasonable."

"That's too long, son." His father countered. "I think it's best that we do it in about three months."

"Four," Heads turned towards the direction where Sakura idly sat. "We can do it four months from now." She explained to them the advantages of setting the date that way. On how it wouldn't raise questions from the curious public and at the same time leave them with enough room for preparations for a wedding fit for a well-known family.

Jinno ran his fingers over the stubble slowly growing on his jaw. "I think it's perfect."

The discussion stretched longer as more topics were brought at hand. The adults were doing most of the talking now. Naruto, who had lost interest a while back, was growing bored by the second. He would eye the remote placed between him and Sakura, tempted to take it and turn the television on. To watch a football game rather than to hear the conversation. The girl a few inches away from him seemed equally uninterested. She had her legs crossed femininely while examining her manicured nails.

The blond was about to grab the remote control. But he soon retracted the hand hovering above the device when Sakura swatted it. "Ouch!" He glared at the pink-haired girl while soothing the spot where she had hit him. It had become red in color. "What was that for?"

"For fooling around."

Naruto snorted. "I wasn't doing anything."

She raised an eyebrow in response, casting a pointed look at the object Naruto was aiming to take a few moments ago. "Oh, like I'm going to believe that."

"Kids," Naruto and Sakura froze to the sound of the warning. The adults had stopped from talking about whatever it was, obviously bothered by the young couple's bickering. "We're still not done." Yuuki scolded.

"Sorry."

Minato grinned, ruffling his son's hair once again. "Well, let's proceed to another pressing matter," The expression on the Namikaze president brightened even more. "I think we need to let them live together after the marriage."

Sakura had turned white.

Naruto stood up, facing his father. "Are you out of your mind, Dad? What are you thinking throwing two teenagers who don't have the slightest idea on how to even cook in a house together? That's crazy!"

"I think it's not a bad idea." The older pink-haired female said quietly.

Her daughter could only look at her with disbelief. "Mom, it's bad. Really bad!"

Yuuki shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's fine. What will the public think of a husband and wife who don't live together? And besides..." She shrugged. "That wouldn't be a problem for both of you. You've known each other for a long time now."

The room went silent. Naruto and Sakura had locked gazes, knowing fully well that they had lost the battle between Haruno Yuuki. They'd ask Jinno for help but having just received a look from his wife, they knew that the decision was final.

A single clasped of a pair of hands rang around the room. Yuuki stood up, smiling happily. "So everything is finally settled then," She tugged on the arm of her husband, willing him to follow her. "I want our daughter's wedding to be special, dear. Very special. Preparations start now."

Minato laughed heartily, trailing after them out the door. "I'm in charge of their house."

After the older people left the room, Naruto and Sakura found themselves alone. "It looks like Aunt Yuuki's going to outdo herself with this."

Sakura glanced at the boy's direction once before placing her face in her hands. "You got that right."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Naruto's POV)

"Come on, Naruto!" Sakura's persistent whispers became harsh demands to my ears. The more that I say 'no' to her request, the more she insists on it. Talk about stubborn. Its even surprising that the rest of the class has remained oblivious to our exchange. Their gazes were fixed on Kurenai-sensei who was discussing about communication. "I just need to buy a new journal. That's it."

I raised an eyebrow at this. I knew the pink-haired girl well enough to not easily believe the reason she just gave me. "This is the mall we're talking about, Sakura. I doubt if you could get out of that place with just a notebook in hand. Or better yet, get out of it at all."

My lips curved upwards in triumph when my seatmate failed to respond. After a few seconds, I turned to look at her. What I was about to say was lost somewhere in my mind as soon as her crestfallen face came into view. My smile was replaced by a frown. Sakura was trying so hard to put up a brave front. But right now, it was crumbing a little. She had her chin tilted a little higher than normal and her jaw would clench every now and then. What gave her away were her green eyes. Always so expressive. She was mad. She was scared.

I grasped her ball-up hand on top of her desk in my own. Under my touch, I could feel her tension. She stared at our hands for a few seconds before directing her questioning gaze at me. I smiled reassuringly. "Do you still wanna go?"

The great relief I felt when Sakura broke out into a bright smile suprised me. It hadn't occurred to me that this girl has such an effect on people. "So," She started excitedly. "What do we do with our bodyguards?" The happy expression I had on faltered.

"What?"

"How do we escape the guards?" She repeated, speaking a bit louder for me to hear. That wasn't the problem though. I couldn't believe she was actually thinking of defying our parents' orders right now.

I chuckled nervously. "You want us," My hand gestured between the two of us. "To go to the mall without the guards...?" She nodded, casting a glance towards our teacher to see if we were still unnoticed. "Sakura, that's impossible and you know it."

"No, it's not." I stared incredulously at the pink-haired girl. "Difficult. It's going to be difficult not impossible."

I looked around the room with growing unease. Kurenai-sensei had ended the lesson with a remainder to read the next chapter in the book. We were left to do whatever we want just as long as we will not disturb the classes going on in other rooms. Almost everyone formed into groups, talking about whatever they find interesting. My eyes darted from one face to another. Three people in particular caught my attention for they were quite an unusual combination. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had become fast friends these couple of weeks. The largest of the trio was happily munching on some potato chips while watching the other two engage in an argument yet again. I would have thought this as kind of weird if only I hadn't been around them that much.

They do comliment each other. I thought with amusement. In a way.

Ino pointed at an object under Shikamaru's desk. From her tone alone, she didn't approve of it. I couldn't help but to take a look myself. And what I saw made the gears of my brain start to turn. I could almost envisualize a bulb lighting up above my head when a plan was formulated.

I snapped my head back to Sakura who was stating reasons why escaping our bodyguards wasn't at all an impossible thing. She was only at her second point when I interrupted her. "Are you ready to bear all consequences if we do this?"

The determined expression she had on was answer enough for me.

Setting my mouth in a tight line, I stood up and marched over to Shikamaru, explaining to him why his motorbike helmet looked pretty interesting right now.

_NARUSAKU_

"This is a bad idea." Ino and Shikamaru both said at the same time.

Sakura and I exchanged suprised looks. I could've even laughed if not for the control I have on my expressions. "Oh? So now you two agree on something?" I asked while trying to remain serious.

It was lunch time. Instead of going to the cafeteria like all the other students, I am inside an empty room, along an empty hallway, with Sakura and the trio. Ino is currently glaring at me while Shikamaru merely frowned. Chouji is sitting atop the teacher's desk, listening intently to my plan. He even dubbed it as 'The Fox and the Cherry Blossom's Great Escape'.

"This is serious, Uzumaki!" Ino stated, obviously trying to hide her irritation. "What if the paparazzis recognize you? With the color of both your hair, it's not that hard to spot you in a crowd."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but her friend just wouldn't shut up. "And what about your parents? Just thinking about what they might do to you makes me want to shudder. I still remember Aunt Yuuki's reaction the last time we got in trouble, Forehead. You wouldn't want to get in her bad side again, do you? You're crazy if you do-

"Ino!"

The sudden outburst from Sakura was followed by silence. The girls were challenging each other's resolve through unwavering stares. And just when I thought it would go one to who-knows-when, my fiance finally spoke, her voice carrying a strength that even I would think twice to question. "I understand why you and Shikamaru call this plan bad. There are a lot of risks and we might not even make it to the mall. And to be honest, I'm nervous. But I still want to do this. I need to do this, Ino. Not because I'm feeling rebellious but because I need some sort of break in my life right now."

Ino's eyebrows had furrowed as indecision flashed across her pale face. She glanced back and forth between Sakura and the rest of the people inside the classroom. She finally settled her gaze on me, the mask of stubbornness back on. "And you're just going to let her do this stunt?"

"Yeah," I said matter-of-factly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If this is what makes her happy, then I'm okay with it. She's my fiance after all." I winked at Sakura, earning a soft laugh from her.

"This is dangerous, Naruto." The worry in her periwinkle-colored eyes assured me on why she and Sakura were friends in the first place. Best friends. Despite their constant banter, they love each other dearly.

"I know," I smiled at the girl genuinely for the first time. "That's why I'm going with Sakura. I won't let anything bad happen to her. You can trust me on that, Ino."

I could see that I have gotten my point across when she sighed heavily in resignation and turned towards the other two guys, asking for their opinions. Chouji nodded eagerly, giving his approval. Shikamaru just shrugged and pulled one of his hands out of his slacks' right side pocket. He threw something at me which I easily caught. I held the object up, jingling it in front of Sakura who smile brightly.

"Don't go overboard with my bike, Naruto."

I smirked. "I'll try."

Sakura shook her head. "I'll make sure he won't, Shikamaru. Thanks."

Ino went directly in front of me that I really felt my personal space being invaded. It was too close for comfort. I moved to take one step backward but she grasped my tie, holding me in place. "Make sure Forehead comes back unharmed," The threat in her voice made me want to cringe. But I remained passive, resorting to just gulping down the apprehension. "If not, I'll be the one to make sure you haven't agreed to this in the first place."

"Pig," Sakura countered, loosening Ino's grip on my tie. "You're scaring him."

"I am not scared." I huffed indignantly. The girls broke out into giggles.

Chouji suddenly jumped off the table, shaking the poor thing. He grinned broadly at all of us while opening the bag of chips he took out from the pack encircling his waist he always carries around with him. "Then the plan is a go!"

_NARUSAKU_

I found myself holding my breath for the tenth time as I tried to prevent so many varieties of scents from inflicting permanent damage to my nose. The first few inhales made it burn uncomfortably and I bet it was even as red as a tomato right now. I didn't know restrooms could be this fruity and flowery. But then again, I have only been inside the men's CR. The pink walls of the cubicle I'm in embarrassingly reminds me that I am inside the girls' restroom. And as if that wasn't enough, I have to listen to a group of girls talk nonstop about how hot some guy in the football team is. How long will they still be in front of the damn mirror anyway? They have been there roughly eight minutes and I'm seriously considering coming out of my hiding place just to tell them to go away or something. But I guess a guy barging in girls' territory would be like asking for a death wish. And it would also be bad for the plan if I get caught.

My ears perked up at the sound of the school bell ringing and the shuffling of multiple bodies along with it. Under my cubicle's door, I could see the shadows of the girls moving from one point to another as they scrambled to get their things together. The place was filled with their giggles, last minute reminders of where to meet after classes, and footsteps as they now headed towards the restroom door. I heard it make a creaking sound as it was swung open and a swoosh when it closed on its own. The second I could no longer make out the girls' chattering, I sighed in relief.

"I can't wait to hear more about facial creams and guys who like to show their muscles to the adoring public." I said, my tone laced with sarcasm. "Pathetic."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, this is the ladies' restroom. Those are the kinds of things talked about in here." I turned my head sideways, looking at the person standing beside me.

"Oh, believe me," I rolled my eyes. "I have noticed, Sakura."

She took the time to stare at me before finally deciding to ignore my comment. "So, okay, the coast is clear. What do we do now?"

"Now," I pushed myself off the pink wall I was leaning against to turn around and reach up the window. I turned the latch and forced it open. "We get the hell out of here."

Sakura eyed the window doubtfully. The last time I saw that look on her, we still believed that the boogieman lives under our beds. "C'mon, love. We don't have all day."

Her green eyes gave me a glare while she approached my side confidently, masking the hesitation I saw earlier. "One, do not call me 'love' and two," She shoved me square in the chest to get me out of the way. "I think I can manage on my own. Thank you."

I held my hands up in mock surrender and stood back, crossing my arms and all, as I watched Sakura. She placed the toilet seat down before climbing on top of it and taking one more step up the tank. A dainty hand took hold of the window sill while the other one braced itself on top of the cubicle wall. But just when I thought she has it, heaving herself up towards the open space, I noticed her arms visibly losing their strength to hold her weight up. A moment later, she just let herself drop to the floor, almost losing her balance.

"Sakura-chan," I held her down by placing my hands on her shoulder. "As much as I like seeing you so hyped, I think it's best if you let me help you if we're to get out of here. Plus, you could get hurt."

"Fine." But even as she said that, she tensed when I gripped the curves of her waist. And when I started lifting her up, she struggled out of my grasp. She turned to look at me. I could see something in her green eyes. "Look away, okay? I'm wearing a skirt."

I matched the statement with what I saw in her eyes. Worry. Doubt. Hurt crept up to my chest. How could she be doubtful of me when here I am, going out of my way just to help her?

Before the feeling could settle in, I pushed it away, choosing something I am more familiar with. The one that could make Sakura squirm. Putting a smirk in place, I advanced towards my fiance with predatory steps. "We're going to get married anyway. Might as well get that... Barrier out of the way."

My cheek suddenly stung from the smack Sakura threw at me. My mouth was slightly ajar because of shock. I didn't think she'd hit me that hard! I was prepared to yell at her but the furious blush on Sakura's face was so amusing that I couldn't help the grin that came. "I told you not to mess with me, Naruto!"

"I'm just saying. It will be fine if you want to wait it out until you're absolutely ready for me to rock your world."

The crimson color on Sakura got even brighter. Her arm slung back to hit me once more but I turned her around quickly. The first smack was painful as hell. I wouldn't want to get another one so soon.

"I promise not to look, okay, cherry blossom?" I said in an overly sweet voice. "We really need to get out of here if I still want my manhood intact."

"Your manhood?" Sakura laughed. "Why? Too much pink here for you to handle?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You shouldn't marry me then. I do have pink hair, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know that, Sakura. But that's different. I actually like your hair."

Sakura stiffened once more. "You do?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, realizing it wasn't the best time for this. "We really need to get moving."

"Okay."

I lifted her up, surprised that she was so light. I kept my promise by focusing my gaze on the floor while Sakura pulled herself through the small opening little by little.

"Use your elbows." Since this restroom is at the basement of the building, the window is just at level with the grass-covered ground. I adjusted my hold on Sakura, from her waist to her hips, serving as a support and an addition push as she further dragged herself out. Once I was sure she could manage on her own, I let go with my head still held down.

"I did it." I snapped my head up, smiling at the look of triumph on Sakura's face as she sat Indian-style on the ground. She was a little out of breath and her blue vest is stained with green streaks from the grass. I unlocked the cubicle door of the restroom before joining her outside. With the window back to a close, I was again standing next to Sakura, a black backpack slung in one of my shoulders. "What's next?"

I grinned at the eagerness I could trace in her voice. "The guards should be changing shifts soon," I walked over to the farthest end of the building with Sakura following closely behind. I stopped, facing the brick wall, and then edged closer to peek around the corner. The gate of Konoha University was about fifteen feet high of intricately designed bronze and steel. And it was locked. As expected. But just at its side, a station shelters the panel that could control its movement, together with the guard that watches over. I could see the man in uniform checking his wristwatch. "And it looks like the new guy is late for his shift."

"Let me guess," Sakura said quietly from behind me. "We'll make a run for it as soon as Li-san leaves to look for the new guy."

"Aha! No one told me I'm going to get a very perceptive wife." I had to snicker at the scowl on Sakura's face when I angled my body towards her to pinch a flushed cheek like she was a chubby kid.

"I don't need anyone to tell me that I'm marrying an idiot."

I scoffed, fixing my eyes back on the guard who was getting impatient with every second that passes. "This idiot is going to be your salvation," I took hold of Sakura's hand. "He's about to leave the station."

And soon enough, the man with sandy blond hair, Li-san as Sakura referred to him earlier, stomped off angrily towards the northeast side of the campus. The new guy is in for a lot of trouble once Li-san finds him. I almost feel sorry for slipping a laxative in the energy drink I made Chouji give him for lunch. Almost.

Once I was sure Li-san had disappeared and wouldn't be turning back any time soon, I ran into the open with Sakura in tow. We wouldn't have to worry about the surveillance cameras because even though this school is crawling with those devices, for our 'safety' according to the administration, the surveillance screens were in the now abandoned guards' station.

Our feet were making crunching sounds on the gravel before falling into silence on the well-trimmed lawn of the campus. Sakura and I kept running until we were in front of the door leading inside the station. I removed the bag from my shoulder, handing it to a panting Sakura. "Go," I motioned to the still closed gate just a few feet away from us. "Once it opens, run outside and look for the bike. Got it?"

Confusion clouded Sakura's features. "What about you? Let's just go together."

Shaking my head, I gave her a gentle push. "No, the guards will get suspicious if we left the gate open. I'll catch up."

Sakura hesitantly nodded once then walked away. I entered the station, making a quick study of the crammed space. To my right, there was a file cabinet and jackets hanging off some hooks on the wall. A window was on my left. It has a view of the gate and Sakura was there, surveying the surroundings nervously. Across from me, a table with the surveillance screens on top of it was shoved against the wall. I strode towards it, finding a board with buttons. From the corner of my eye, I saw the gate slowly swing to the side when I pressed the one with the label 'open' and Sakura making her way out as soon as the gap was wide enough. I counted to three before smaking my palm on the button with 'close' on its surface and running out the door and to the gate. I got to the other side just in time, hearing the lock automatically set itself automatically behind me.

"Wow," I muttered quietly, my eyes trained on the vehicle that could only be Shikamaru's because its the only motorbike in the whole lot. "I got to say, the dude knows how to pick a sweet ride."

"Just remember to take it easy." Sakura warned, handing me the helmet she took out from the bag. Her hair was already tucked in a white baseball cap.

"Whatever you say," I straddled the silver Ducati inserting and then turning the key clockwise. The sleek bike purred to life. "Let's go!"

I felt Sakura's fingers grip the cloth along my waist loosely as she settled herself more comfortably behind me. "I mean it, Naruto. Just take it easy."

I started out slow, working to get us out of the parking lot. Without any warning, I revved the throttle to its fullest, lurching us forward so suddenly that it caught Sakura off guard. She yelped while her arms wound themselves tightly around my torso.

"Jerk."

I laughed while maneuvering the Ducati in a sharp curve on the road. In the background, the buildings covered in centuries-old vines of Konoha University, the gate, and the parking lot with luxury cars grew distant.


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the support you've given. I'm trying really hard to not disappoint with this story. Anyway, Chapter 9 is here and hopefully, if I keep getting sudden bursts of inspiration, Chapter 10 would follow soon after. Keep sending your comments, whether good or bad, and suggestions if possible. Although, it won't be a sure thing if I can satisfy each and every one of them, I give you my word that I will try. In the meantime, enjoy reading!

_NARUSAKU_

Chapter 9

(Naruto's POV)

I was glaring at the back of Sakura's head the entire walk going to the mall, having left the Ducati at a nearby gas station when we changed into our 'disguises'. And, so far, no one seemed to recognize the two of us. We passed people by without so much a glance from them.

But, damn! Next time I decide to formulate an escape plan, I'm never going to put Sakura and Ino in charge of the wardrobe. I refuse to wear anything like the hoodie I folded grudgingly back inside the bag I still had slung over one shoulder. Did they expect me to just wear the damn thing and walk around in pink? Pink?

I actually didn't complain about the rest of the things in my ensemble: a white V-neck shirt that I wore under my school uniform, dark jeans, a brown-striped fedora and sunglasses.

Sakura would probably have a smug expression right now as she strutted ahead of me. I'm pretty sure it's not only in my imagination. Her smugness was palpable! It's practically rolling off her in waves. The little... She was acting all innocent earlier when I pulled the garment out of the bag, saying she wasn't able to look at the things they had grabbed at the lost and found section of the gym. But, looking at what she was wearing, I highly doubt that. She was able to find faded skinny jeans and a white shirt that fit her perfectly. Her pink hair was still tucked securely in the white baseball cap. And to complete the 'disguise', she wore glasses.

"Hey!" I was brought out of my stupor by my fiancé's voice, still feigning innocence and sweetness, as she fell back to match my languid pace. I regarded her at my side with a frown and under my sunglasses, I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, c'mon! It's not like you're wearing it right now. You refused, remember? Why do you detest it so much anyway?" Her green eyes blazed with mischief. "If you ask me, you look good in pink."

I groaned. "I don't detest it, okay? It's just- It's a girl's color."

She laughed then. "Na- I mean, love," She rolled her eyes when I smirked. Before we left the gas station, we both decided not to call each other by our real names since it would surely break our cover. She suggested coming up with pretend names like Rose and Jack, and I outright disagreed with the notion. Not only are the names absurd but it would only confuse us. So, I told her we could just go with something like 'love'. It's generic and simple. But then we broke out into an argument again, our second one after the pink hoodie issue, because she apparently doesn't like the word 'love'. Or just associating me with it. After a few minutes, I eventually won. "Just let it go, please?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good," Sakura smiled and I found myself returning a smile of my own. "Now, come on!"

I objected half-heartedly to Sakura who eagerly dragged me the rest of the way to Konohagakure Mall. Once we entered the huge establishment, my body had tensed because the place was absolutely packed with people._ Someone would be bound to recognize us in this crowd_. The tug on my arm made me move again and seeing Sakura be this excited made me relax completely. She didn't even pause to consider what I had worried about the moment we entered.

"What's our first stop?"

"Bookstore." Sakura stated with a huge smile, pulling me along with her to the direction of the escalator going up.

An hour later, we have been to virtually all the stores that sell Sakura's favorite clothing lines. When she announced that our next stop would be at a boutique, I was expecting to carry ten bags or more of clothes. But, no. To my surprise, we only had two bags. Just one contained a red tank top which Sakura had bought at our third store. The other bag had the novel, journal and manga we had bought at the bookstore.

"Any other store to go to?" I asked, looking down at Sakura at my side, still holding on to my hand. Although this simple gesture started out as an act in front of the public eye, I noticed that recently I had taken a liking to it. I don't know why per say. I just know that Sakura's small hand would fit perfectly in my much bigger one whenever they'd intertwine, and I would find myself feeling strangely... contented.

Sakura shook her head, her smile still intact after all this time. "No, I think I've seen enough clothes for the day. Although I still want to buy you that bottom-down shirt." She added with a teasing tone.

I groaned. "For the last time, I won't wear anything pink anytime soon, okay?"

Her melodious laughter cut through the noise in the main square of the mall, earning us several glances from the people making small talk as we rounded the large indoor fountain. One thirty-something woman took a bit too long at staring that I thought she'd somehow recognized us. But before I could study her any further, she looked away with the same nonchalant expression, not the I-just-saw-Uzumaki-Naruto-and-Haruno-Sakura reaction that I can't help but expect up until now from anyone we come across.

Just to be safe, it's best if we keep moving. "How about we get something to eat?" I asked, pulling Sakura along with me towards the multiple restaurants and fast food chains that lined the sides.

"Sure. I'm starving." And as if to prove that point, Sakura's stomach grumbled. "Do not say whatever you're about to say." She muttered upon seeing me grin, a blush adorning her face.

"What?" I laughed. "I'm just going to ask you if you have anything particular you'd like to eat."

She elbowed me playfully while trying to maintain a stern expression. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to have a bowl of noodles."

"Right this way then, love," I offered Sakura my arm. She looped her own through it, giggling at my show of an eighteenth century gentleman. "Let's get something in that stomach of yours before it can growl again."

"What have you done with the hyperactive knucklehead that I know, Naruto?" I looked around for any sign that someone had heard the slip. The waiter that brought our drinks over was far away enough that I think he wasn't able to pick up on our conversation. The only other customer in the small restaurant was three tables away. I returned my accusing gaze back to Sakura. She sighed heavily in response. "Love," I nodded in approval. "I thought you would order miso ramen. Seriously, ever since we were old enough to eat anything other than baby food and milk, you would demand bowl after bowl of ramen."

I shrugged. "Miso ramen isn't the same if it's not from Teuchi's."

"That shop closed down two years ago, right?"

I nodded, staring at the droplets of water sliding down on the surface of my ice-cold glass of soda. "Yeah..." I forced my attention back to the girl seated across from me. "I heard they opened up again somewhere. I'm trying to find it but I'm having no luck."

"Maybe they've change the name or something."

"Maybe."

Just then, the waiter came back with our orders: spicy rice cake for me while Sakura had a bowl of soybean noodle soup. I scoffed as I took a bite of my rice cake when the guy grinned from ear to ear like an idiot when Sakura gave him a smile and a 'thanks'. After he left, I pointed this out to Sakura who in turn told me that the guy was just happy because he was being appreciated at his work.

"Tell me that when he isn't glancing this way every ten seconds," I smirked when she caught the waiter's eyes. She smiled sweetly again before returning to her food. "And if you don't stop smiling like that, I'm betting that the he'd be coming to our table in a minute or two ask if you'd like anything else." I added, putting emphasis on the _you_ part.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "That's mandatory for them," She took a sip of her iced tea. "And what do you mean 'smiling like that'?"

Before I could answer her question, the waiter came up to our table, just like what I said. "Would you like anything else, ma'am?" He didn't even pretend to be speaking to the two of us. His whole body was positioned so that he was facing Sakura alone. The bastard...

"Uh- No, thank you." Sakura smiled again, this time a bit more hesitant. "How about you, love?"

The guy turned towards me then, his stupid grin replaced by a frown. "Sir?"

I popped another piece of my rice cake inside my mouth and took a few sips of my cola before I regarded him with a smirk. "I'm good." He left us alone once again. "Told you so." I stated in a singsong tone.

"You're impossible."

We finished our food in relative peace. The waiter only came back when I asked for the chit. I paid the amount due and left. Well... Not without leaving a tip because of an insistent Sakura.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked a few minutes into our walking.

"The arcade," I said distractedly, trying to recall the way to the place. "Since we still have a few more hours before last period ends, I figure we could play a few games while we wait."

At the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura brighten. "That's a great idea! It's been a while since I've last been there."

Thirty minutes later, we were at our third round in shooting some hoops, so close to beating the ultimate high score of the machine. A growing number of people were forming a semi-circle around us as they become an audience to this once-thought-as-impossible feat. I was pass from caring at this point. I've even let my sunglasses droop a few centimetres away from my cerulean eyes just so I could see better. All I know is that I was having the most fun I've had in years.

Ten more seconds on the timer, we still have two more shots to go. The basket was now moving rapidly from side to side that I could hardly make a ball go through the ring anymore. I catapulted a ball, it went in. I picked up another one and released it, this time it missed. Two seconds...

Sakura made her shot. Score.

The machine buzzed as the game ended, its high score finally beaten.

My fiancé squealed while jumping up and down in glee. "We won! We won!" Before I could think about what I was doing, I grabbed Sakura by the waist in a tight hug, lifting her up from the floor. Her arms automatically braced themselves on my shoulders as I spun both of us around. The tickets that we had won in the game continuously came out of the slot and our audience congratulated us with loud cheers. But nothing else seemed to matter but the girl in my arms. I didn't even notice when my fedora came off.

Sakura seems to be in a similar state as she laughed delightedly, looking down at me. "Naruto! Put me down!"

I was finally brought out of my excitement when I heard several gasps. I looked around, noticing the people's shocked expressions: wide open eyes and mouths which were slightly ajar. _Oh no_. These were the reactions I was dreading to see all afternoon. The we-just-saw-Uzumaki-Naruto-and-Haruno-Sakura reaction.

"Shit." I muttered quietly as I put Sakura back down. She was also tense at the realization that we just blew our cover.

One skinny girl at the back of the crowd yelled. "It's them! It's Naruto and Sakura!" And as if it's the magic word, many things happened all at once. Her friends squealed, more people came rushing towards us, I quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and my discarded bag on the floor, and we made a mad dash for it. I pushed pass unsuspecting strangers who were just arriving. They had bewildered expressions when they took in the crazy mob coming after us.

Sakura berated herself as we stepped on the escalator, rushing down the moving steps. "This is all my fault!"

"Let's just get out of here." I looked over my shoulder once we reached the exit. The people chasing after us kept on growing. There were now paparazzi among them, their cameras flashing. _Great. Just great._

The busy streets of Konoha were disturbed as we came out of the mall, running to the direction of the gas station where we left the Ducati. "We have to lose them!" The pursuing crowd were visibly gaining on us. I changed course, leading Sakura through a dark alley and out the other end to another block. We crossed the street, avoiding the speeding vehicles which honked angrily.

I turned my head to look at a distraught Sakura who was close to tears. She was fighting to catch her breath, but I could see that she wouldn't be able to handle any more running soon. She met my gaze. "Do something, Naruto. Please."

I nodded my head as we rounded a corner. Judging by the clicks of the cameras and the heavy footfalls, our pursuers were about a few meters behind us. It won't take long before we were in their line of vision again. As I pulled Sakura to another alleyway, I released her hand to dig through the backpack, feeling through the things inside. Once I had the item that could possibly save us in my hand, I zipped it to a close and handed it to the girl still keeping up behind me. We crossed a street again, making the cars screech to a sudden stop. Our aim: the park.

Sakura followed me as I took a particular path inside the maze-like Konoha Park. There were thick shrubberies everywhere and the trees had trunks wide enough that it would be hard for anyone to detect any particular movement. Even without glancing back, I know that those people were still running after us, hoping to take pictures and ask questions we weren't ready to answer yet, just by the noise they were making. The serenity of the place was disbursed as they arrived, making no effort in being subtle.

I pushed my arms through the long sleeves of the jacket and then pulled the hoodie over my head, covering my dishevelled blond hair effectively. I didn't even care that I just ate my words earlier about not wearing pink. All I'm thinking and hoping about is that we were going to where I wanted to go. _If we can't outrun them, we're just gonna have to fool them_. I almost pumped my hand up in the air in triumph when I saw the first couple shamelessly making out on a park bench, and then another and another and another. _Perfect_.

I stepped behind a tree, yanking Sakura by the waist before she could run pass where I was standing. She yelped and struggled with the little strength she had left. "Sssshhh. It's just me," I whispered, soothing her with gentle caresses on her flushed cheek. "You're going to be okay." I could feel her hot breath on my sweat-drenched face as I closed the distance between us, pushing her up against the trunk and trapping her there with my body. My ears were perking up at the increasing sounds made by a large group of approaching people.

_Here goes nothing_. "Just play along, Sakura."

It was the last thing that came out of my mouth before I crushed my lips on my fiancé's, swallowing whatever protest that she may have had. I could feel her hands weakly shove me against my chest, but it only served to make me deepen the kiss even more, coaxing her to respond. I grasped her petite hands in mine and held them above her head.

I heard several people zoom pass us, speaking to one another in rushed tones. "I swear I saw them go this way."

"Maybe they're just up ahead."

"Keep going!"

Another series of footfalls. "Yeah! This could be our chance to interview them."

The heavy thuds on the ground grew distant as the last of the people chasing us went away. I knew they were long gone by now but I couldn't seem to pull away from the girl beneath me who now responded with a surprising amount of fervour to every move my lips make. She tasted and smelled like strawberries with a hint of mint. An addicting combination.

_Stop now, Uzumaki_.

I released her hands from my hold, attempting to obey the order inside my mind which was quickly fogging up. But Sakura made it even harder for me when she put her arms around my neck, refusing to let go. The hands which were supposed to push the girl away rested themselves instead on her hips, pulling her closer still. I could feel myself spiralling out of control. And when Sakura let out a soft mewl, it nearly made me snap as a growl rumbled inside me. But it was like the pail of cold water that I needed to make me resurface and to finally pull my head away.

My eyes darted wildly from one point to another as I forced my mind to reorient itself to the real world. Sakura, on the other hand, retracted her arms from their place around my neck like I was suddenly a live wire and she was electrocuted. She looked like a woman who was thoroughly kissed. Her lips were swollen and red because of my bruising kiss.

I took a step back, heaving quick breaths. "You might want to consider becoming an actress, Sakura-chan."

She laughed awkwardly at my attempt to a joke, adjusting the straps of my bag on her shoulders just to have something to do to avoid looking at me. "I don't know about that. I'm just glad we lost them."

"C'mon then," I moved to grab her hand but decided against it at the last second. "We better get out of here before those guys come back."

She nodded silently, brushing tendrils of her pink hair that fell out of her baseball cap. I stepped around the tree to trek back the path where we came from, Sakura close at my heel, but I stopped when I saw a figure standing a few feet in front of me. My body instantly froze as I slowly recognize the guy in his stance that say 'keep away 'coz I'm better than you'. His features changed, matured, since the last time I saw him. But there was no mistaking, it was definitely him.

"That was quite the show you put there, dobe." His voice got deeper but it was the same arrogant drawl I was used to hearing from him several years ago.

His name was at the tip of my tongue, but it was out of another pair of lips in a breathless whisper. Sakura stepped from behind me, her green eyes wide in surprise. "Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke, staring at us with his sharp obsidian eyes, smirked.


End file.
